


放在lof上的一些碎碎念

by daomo7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 万万没想到大电影 - Freeform, 三首蛟 - Freeform, 乘风破浪, 公众之敌, 加勒比海盗5, 华金凤凰, 卡萨诺瓦, 名侦探狄仁杰 - Freeform, 安东尼奥班德拉斯, 封神榜, 希斯莱杰, 戏隐江湖, 搏击俱乐部, 断背山, 星宇 - Freeform, 暮光继承者, 本煜 - Freeform, 杰克吉伦哈尔 - Freeform, 格林兄弟 - Freeform, 渡尘凡, 约翰尼德普, 花鸟组 - Freeform, 葛布, 葬格, 飞驰人生 - Freeform, 黑执事OVA, 黑执事舞台剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 31,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 因为肖战粉丝举报了Lofter，一直拿lofter当半同人产出半自己的一亩三分地来用的，总觉得丢了可惜，一起搬来AO3这里，就算是个人的一些纪念
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. 玄不救非，氪不改……虽然也没法氪

这几天腿伤不能动，躺在床上架着电脑桌，闲着没事重温童年，把《渡尘凡》又打了一遍

我还记得小时候第一次玩，明明奔着杨戬线去的（杨戬无论是90年大陆电视剧《封神榜》版还是后来的港剧《云海翻腾孙悟空》版以及电视剧《宝莲灯》版都是我男神啊_(:з」∠)_尤其是焦版【等），结果却打出了天化线………………

虽然天化和碧云终成眷属了我很开心没错啦，但是，总有种……我辛辛苦苦玩了几天几夜你就给我看这个的WTF感（当时的我，固执地不看攻略，完全自己摸黑瞎玩，然后打出这么个官方认定的“低概率”结局……

后来第二次玩，这次玩出了高概率的…………哪吒结局………………

卧槽还不如天化结局呢！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

不得不说这个结局真的太虐了，完全被虐伤了心，就此删游戏不敢再碰，抱着官方同人《后来的后来》安慰自己

这几天又重新把渡尘凡下载了，并且学乖了，马克了攻略慢慢玩

然而，但是，结果，可是，却

第三次，玩出了敖衍结局………………

嗯，对，没错，敖衍很苏，看到他对小漪说：若你成了沧溟龙后，我们就能永远在一起（后半句原话记不清了），这句半真半假的戏言时，我是真的有点儿少女魂苏的

——但是说好的【若干年后，已有仙体的有苗氏族长天漪瞥见了敖衍的转世，欣然莞尔】呢？！

这实物跟包装袋说好的不一样啊！

明明是天漪看到了敖衍的转世，但是却背过身去了，敖衍的转世也不明所以，转身离开，天漪才转过身吹起横笛啊！

这个……我……我有点……我内个什么……我不是很懂………………

我有点明白为什么说打出这个结局还不如努努力去打出完美结局（八大神器都集齐了，但是瘟神镜当时放在慕月身上了没来得及取下来，所以没打出完美）了

于是我调了存档，打出了完美结局，也就是第四次结局

……

…………

………………

然而，这个结局，只是寥寥提了几句天漪被困在天宫永世不得离开，以此交换封神台魂魄获得解放

然后就END了

……………………………………………………我好累

我的心好累啊

你们根本不知道我的良心有多痛.jpg

……

我歇段时间再去打我的初心杨戬线好了

说起来，我差不多把五大结局都快打完通关了呢

（PS：绝无半点指责作者的意思。作者是个牛人，真的，这个游戏全部是她一个人编写、抠图、制作的，全程一个人独立完成！

并且，其中诗词，除封神演义原著外，全部由她自己原创！！！

然而，还是，好虐啊（吐血.jpg


	2. 在汤上看了个脑洞

“既然小丑是蝙蝠侠的dark half，那么弗罗斯特（注：这里讨论的是电影《自杀小队》里的约翰·弗罗斯特，出场跟坐在枪圈里的小丑汇报情况的那个，跟大本神似的那个手下，不是漫画《小丑》里的那个）就是小丑的管家阿福了？”

欲言又止.jpg……

嘿朋友你们还记得TDK的希夫吗？【等

那时候就觉得希夫可能是诺兰宇宙里性转的哈莉，但是FF上一水儿把他二设成小丑的管家

可以，朋友们………………我，我忽然有点想看这两代蝠丑各带着自己的“管家”会面的情况了【等等


	3. 我现在我就盼着乘风破浪什么时候下映

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （背景是《乘风破浪》上映之前自砸口碑的主题曲事件）

我现在我就盼着乘风破浪什么时候下映我好把这几天码的段子或者做的梦全扔上来（生无可恋.jpg

毕竟现在电影还没下映，我怕反而会安利了这电影【醒醒，你想多了

不想给这电影艹热度

我是万万没想到……在上映前不到一个星期了，我一心期待的这电影能以这种方式猝不及防的给我拔草

兴奋的心情在点开那首MV之后被迎头浇了一桶冷水

仿佛在告诉我：瞧，这就是你初中时候喜欢的韩寒，这就是那个声称希望老婆前女友都能和平共处的韩寒，这就是那个在采访时对着镜头说如果一个女性接受了请她吃饭的邀请就代表我可以和她上床的韩寒，这就是曾经在微博里自称过“我这种直男癌都看不下去”因此你以为他已经成熟改进了的韩寒

事实证明，自称不代表自嘲，这么多年了，他依旧没有反省

尤其是，电影中，那首直男癌之歌被删减了大半

===============我是几天后重新编辑的分割线=============

我为什么强调上一段，正是因为这几天影片上映后，已经见识到了不少拿这个骂“田园女权”玻璃心的影评了，复制一句【影片里头歌词已经被删了不少了，不懂你们还吵个几把】

所以呢？正片里头歌词被删了，被预告片里头的完整版歌词心理伤害过的人就要乖乖闭嘴给你们韩导鼓掌欢呼他好尊重女性哦，是吗？

===============我是几天后重新编辑的分割线=============

这就更让人奇怪，在电影上映之前，放一首改编得面目全非（原曲中“家庭是需要共同经营，不是一个人牺牲就可以的；你尊重我的父母，我也会孝顺岳母岳父；你从你家来，我家便是你家”之类的歌词全部被删掉了，改编后的歌词变成了酒后对女方一味的索取与教训，自己的牺牲就是所谓的努力工作与“也许可能大概或者不会出轨”）的歌作为宣传，隔了一天后才迟迟放出第二首美名其曰为翻转的歌，更是点名“某些女性不要上纲上线”，这究竟是为什么？

他真的不懂碰瓷宣传这种很招黑的宣传方式吗？

恰恰相反，他懂

女权已经被外部的屌癌和内部的猪队友给抹得够黑的了，这时候再踩一脚女权者“上纲上线”，舆论反而会站在他这边

何况就算舆论不站，明星的脑残粉也会站，某人买的水军也会站

原本对徐娇无感的我，彻底心疼死了这个姑娘

只因站出来反对直男癌歌词，而被一众水军攻入微博评论大肆辱骂，那种不堪入目的文字简直让我对韩寒转黑得不能再黑

在国外支持女权的男性明星有很多，抖森，莱兔，但是在国内，别说男性了，就连女性明星也很少站出来公然谈论这件事，反而是众多男明星在公开场合以取笑甚至侮辱女性（包括同行）为乐，就连媒体的报道也将其流氓行为称为幽默调侃

我调你祖坟

徐娇是娱乐圈年轻艺人里第一个直接发声的，我希望有第二个，第三个

不过在这之前，希望她不会被“某些人”封口

（看向今年春晚时被直接封号的几个大V，甚至一些“小透明”的姑娘

只因讲出XX假唱，甚至只因背了一段周先生的杂文，便被销号

魔幻


	4. 马克个《报告老板》的煜白梗

报告老板109，暮光继承者那集，第三段剧情里头，白客跟老张争子墨那个（以下为原剧剧情，不是指真人【）

对峙时候白客说：我们可是亲兄弟

本煜：你妈是小三，咱俩只是表兄弟

这个我当时看时只以为是他们故意弄了个“这宛如是我亲生的朋友”之类的伦理差梗而已，毕竟就算白客他妈是小三，他跟本煜也算是同父异母的兄弟，哪来表兄弟一说

然后今天忽然觉得不对，认真捋了一下：

表兄弟是，父亲的儿子，和姑姑的儿子的关系

然后父亲和姑姑，是兄妹or姐弟的关系

然后要按本煜的说法，白客他妈是小三的话………………

——等等上一辈的骨科啊这是！


	5. 又是一个关于万万大电影的梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （更新：我现在把这个梗码完啦！指路我的那篇《桂花酿》：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306508

我现在我陷入了一个难题……

我以前没看过万万大电影，言外之意我现在也没看【

当时没看是因为正赶上我期末考，根本没时间去影院；现在没看是因为，据说这片子口碑真的挺烂的

上文中的据说是据我基友说，众她们周知，我是个经不起批评的人，如果有谁批评我爱豆我就退群【？

但是她们轮番把我拉回群里又轮番告诉我“真的挺烂的”然后再轮番把我拉回群里，这种毅力让我不得不相信她们的说法

所以我还是挺怂的，因为我看片基本上观影体验还是挺注重的，比如即使我是万合粉尤其是老张粉，但异能家庭和高喵还是让我极度想把它们从硬盘里头删掉【等等

但是

我是把报告老板三季全下载了的人

——然后我就被《报告老板》212也就是特别篇《万万么想到》那一集强行开了个脑洞！

这不怪我，怪@方北樘 这个人：“慕容白他爹的配音是老张”

嗯这人说的不是大电影里头，是万万么想到那集里头

滚回去确认真的是老张没错的我当即就开了个脑洞：

慕容白父亲早亡，临终前托孤村长，后来石灵王大锤初化为人形后遇到小慕容，出于单纯不善交际型的争强好胜的儿童心性，与身负诅咒与使命的慕容白产生一系列纠葛……

就是这么个煜慕锤的三角父子亲情向【？

嗯，抱歉，我写煜白这俩人的时候总是忍不住顺手写成父子向_(:з」∠)_

——老张你说说看你都给人家演多少次爹了？！

白客自己都说了：“你们看本煜是几几年的……八五年的，他都能给九零后演父亲了，这可以说是一种突破。不过想来他也演过我的父亲，所以这应该算是一种退步。下次他可以尝试给七零后的演父亲，这才是一种突破”（by《异能家庭幕后纪录片之高语》）

……跑题了

所以我现在的难处就在于……这个脑洞毕竟是基于报告老板里头的那个MV，和大电影的正片并没有半毛钱的关系

——“本煜，你在里头就出演了两分钟，我别说看上你了，我看见你都难！一咳嗽你的镜头就过去了”（by《吐槽大会新春特辑》贾玲）

对……老张的镜头…………真特么少啊_(:з」∠)_

不过话又说回来他们万星人内部，除了子墨白客是主演之外，在这部大电影里头出场都少，连小美都换人了

——“所以他们今天都没有来。可见真的是红了啊。——本煜，你还要努力啊，你看你现在还在上什么节目！”（by《吐槽大会新春特辑》叫兽）

…………不对我不是来安利他们的花絮视频的

所以现在就很进退维谷：一来，我真的挺想写那个脑洞的；但二来，那个脑洞跟大电影的设定是冲突的呀……

嗯这就很心情复杂.jpg了


	6. 君生我亦生的梗真好

动画里设定是，老板是将玛丽皇后的灵魂投入地狱的传奇死神  
查了一下百度，玛丽皇后死于1793年，而格雷尔和威廉的搭档实习是在1799年  
老板在这段时间可能退休了，也可能没有（虽然总觉得毕竟才隔了短短六年他不大可能这么急就退休，况且从威廉对老板的资料背得滚瓜烂熟如数家珍并且一眼就认出了老板来看，老板在这段时间应该还是在职的）  
长风衣，银框眼镜，脸干干净净完好无损（至少从动画那幕的特写来看他脸上没伤疤），如果走漫画设定那段时间他还扎了个高马尾  
好苏……  
被后辈掐脖子，扒衣服，埋盐罐，掀刘海然后投怀送抱都不还手不反抗只是笑  
气定神闲但关键时刻毫不含糊，扛起镰刀一挥便割断了数道灵魂的老年人，这反差真棒  
不知道巅峰时期的传奇死神面对暴躁自负的红毛短发后辈是不是也是这么副和蔼可亲的脾气  
还是像动画那幕特写一样，面无表情气场冷冽，对不知天高地厚的后辈的造次直接用镰刀教训  
无论哪种都好萌


	7. 我见到德普了！

很可惜的是手机丢了，现在只有这张小图了

惊鸿一瞥中只来得及匆匆掏出手机胡乱摁下快门，结果正巧拍到了二楼的他低头鞠躬双手合十

是那次加5来迪士尼的时候

当天的红毯活动具体有多坑我不想再回忆了

我只能说当天我是被人群挤晕过去——有人用胳膊勒着我的脖子，并且把我直接压倒在了坚硬的隔板上——体力不支，是安保人员帮忙把我从人群中拖出来的

而我被拖走时，离我 **顶着近四十度的高温在烈日下暴晒数小时只为** 见到他只差了一分钟

并且当日等我缓过来后，红毯活动结束了，我也没有亲眼见到他

这张是次日委屈不甘之下听说他们在某酒店有记者会，虽然因为前一日心态崩坍，并不觉得自己和德普有什么缘分，但在宾馆颓废之后还是越想越不甘心，还是去见了

——结果真的见到他了！

本来正和一起去的基友在一楼说着话，人群突然喧闹起来，我回头，抬头，看到他在二楼，对楼下人挥手

他离我近的时侯我没来得及照相，我只来得及一直挥手叫他娇尼

虽然没能对视到，但是见到活生生的他了

熟悉的双手合十

起初我和大多数人一样，只是看了加勒比海盗1~4（我入坑晚，直到2012还是13年才在电视上看过这系列据说很出名的电影），然后又一连看了理发师、爱丽丝——这几部电影都是连着好几天一口气放的，现在想想，应该感谢我们当地的小地方电视台频道内部有人夹杂私货安利——，此后也只是沉迷于加勒比、墨西哥往事、秘窗，之类的影片罢了

真正入坑是因为某天我在看加勒比海盗同人，在楼中楼的回帖里被他的幕后照击中，一眼入坑

那张照片是化妆师单膝跪在地上给他化妆，但我视线移到他身上，才发现他是双膝跪地

由此看到了他更多的幕后照。打扮成船长去医院看望儿童，跪在地上和小孩子拥抱，以及出场率最多的，双手合十的致谢

双手合十

我没遗憾了


	8. 曾经看黑执事OVA的一则脑洞贴

重看OVA《夏尔梦游仙境》（上部）时发现：

在公爵夫人和女厨师（是的这就是黄色咖喱组两人在原著《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里所对应的角色）说话时，一边的柴郡猫正拨弄着案板，然后抓出了两只小东西

就是在咖喱事件中背叛了索玛的女仆米娜和那个公司的老总维斯特

这两人我在原著找不到对应角色（就连堕落天使那两只鸟在原著里都有对应角色），大概是TV制作组随手给一旁闲着无事做的格子加的一个小插曲吧（说真的整个OVA上部都在被吐槽说润润除了一直在喵喵叫之外一句台词都没有【。）把这两人当成老鼠丢给柴郡猫处理掉

但是在漫画里，下令处理这两只老鼠的却是刘

“因为要处理老鼠，所以我才养了猫”

这部分在动画里却不知道为什么改成了让索玛为了唤回入魔的米娜的理智而踩了她一脚………………

刘的那句腹黑的“喵”也被删了，漫画党对此很怨念啊，甚至在后来的声优见面会上还有粉丝特地写信向YUSA桑提出“想听刘在现场念出这句在动画里被删的台词”的要求

嘛抱歉因为要把背景解释清楚所以有些啰嗦了

我的脑洞是——OVA里处理两只老鼠的是柴郡猫，而在原作里刘也说过“因为要处理老鼠才养了猫”这句话

所以……那个……你们……有没有萌刘格的？

毛毛虫把自家养的猫借给公爵夫人家捉老鼠什么的……


	9. 注意到一件事于是回去重温了历代黑执事舞台剧然后发现

老板……我是说，葬仪屋，他每次走台（划掉）谢幕行礼时，都是左脚向后一步交叉双腿，然后弯曲膝盖右手放置胸前鞠躬

一开始注意到他的这个行礼方式时是彼岸花的再演。轮到老板走台时踩着极其妖娆的猫步扭着腰款款而来，然后忽然屈膝交叉腿弯腰行礼

有时候苏就是一瞬间的事

然后在看马戏团谢幕的时候，发现从右侧直接走过来的老板也是一个交叉腿然后抬手弯腰行礼致意

然后就很好奇：诶？和泉桑（历代黑舞的葬仪屋的扮演者，和泉宗兵先生）是每次谢幕都是这个礼节吗？

然后就去对照了历代舞台剧（我因为没有过机会去看现场，所以只能从DVD资源里对照），确认了包括再演版在内，整整六部舞台剧，除了第一部全员没有走台只有静止造型的《那个执事友好》之外，他每次都是这个谢幕礼。有时候即使摄像机切成了只有上半身的中景，但是远景时还是能看到他站稳时的确是抽回脚了

于是很好奇，这个礼节有什么深意吗？然后就去查了一下

但是并没有查到有这个完整的礼节，只分别查到了有交叉腿屈膝的女士屈膝礼，以及右手放在胸前弯腰的男士鞠躬礼

如果是我查漏了麻烦请指点我，谢谢

但是我根据所查到的结果自我理解的话，我猜老板是同时行了女士的屈膝礼+男士的鞠躬礼

总觉得是个什么可以发挥的点，作为老板的人设之一应该是个很有趣的梗

不知道这个礼节有什么深意啊，是生执事剧组的伏笔吗？还是只是和泉桑的个人发挥呢？

不管怎么样，很苏就是了

好期待第七部黑舞沉船篇呢，希望还可以在谢幕中看到和泉桑再行一次这种礼

如果有机会果然还是很想去现场啊qwq

===============5月29号的分割线==============

因为还是太在意了所以大早上又搜了一遍，这次换了问法，然后意外搜到了也有人在提问：

我见过一种两手臂向两边摊开，右腿交叉于左腿之后，弯下腰，不知道这是应用于什么场合的姿势

然后有人回答：

那是英式舞蹈中常见的姿势，多见于芭蕾舞。看过芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》吗？里面的男士都是这种姿势行礼。

诶似乎就是老板行的那种礼呢


	10. 列了些德普和希斯的角色拉郎组

可能会写吧……也可能不会？

1.非人组：

迪安·科索（第九道门）/阿历克斯（食罪人）

源于摸鱼在微博上的观后感repo【结局就是“他成了神”。所以我脑补了和第九道门的xover你们感受一下...】

我爆哭感受【等等……

（上图为《食罪人》，我不会拼图，图源微博的@麦瓦伦蒂爱摸鱼，已取过转载授权）

2.学生组：

帕特里克（我恨你的十件事）/汤姆·汉森（龙虎少年队）

因为任务被派来卧底的娃娃脸小警察，和被越传越离谱的流言塑造成了个叛逆boy形象的大学生，从误会到逐渐交心，青涩又强装大人的校园恋爱，这样的日常请拍二百集我都不嫌烦QAQ

3.浪荡子组：

卡萨诺瓦（卡萨诺瓦）/约翰·威尔默特（浪荡子）

我就放两张图（图仍源于@麦瓦伦蒂爱摸鱼，已取得授权

4.格林童话组：

大灰狼（魔法黑森林）/杰克·格林（格林兄弟）

“Hello， little....boy？”

“——威尔！我就说那些传说生物是真实存在的！”

“……？？？”

来，大灰猫子，来见见让你的故事流传了百年的作者

5.镜子组：

托尼（魔法奇幻秀）

一张面具，两副皮相，一个灵魂

“别朝信使开枪”

6.牢房组：

迪林杰（公众之敌）/桑尼（死囚之舞）

难得一进监狱的江洋大盗，和抵触自己的工作却为了父亲不得不勉强自己的狱警

越狱的时候也带他走吧，求你了

这一只金色的小鸟不该死于对父爱的绝望

7.永生组：

杰克·斯派洛（加勒比海盗）/阿历克斯（食罪人）

梗源于加4。在潜入水中寻找圣杯时，不小心灌了两口混着人鱼眼泪的青春泉，从此有了永生体质的船长，数百年后仍驰聘在大海上……与囹圄中。而在绞刑前夕前来倾听忏悔的神父，同样有着永生的体质

8.瘾君子组

乔治·杨（美国毒枭）/丹（糖果）

毒药做成的糖果，吃下去会致命的

别贪图，别碰

舌尖上尝到的不是甜味，那是带着金属气息的血腥味

——其实这对可以叫戒毒公益宣传组【不你

9.摇滚组

Skip（狗镇之主）/Cry baby（哭泣宝贝）

其实Skip并不是玩摇滚的，他是玩滑板的

但是想拉郎这对，就是因为两人的“I don't fxcking care”的生活态度很像（虽然气质完全emmmm那个drpae boy就一大龄中二熊孩子【x

豆瓣上这段影评深戳萌点：

【希斯•莱吉尔把这家伙演绝了，一举一动一言一行无不透露着“爱谁谁”的味道，很颓废很性感，哪怕是他背着队员们将卖滑板所得现金全装进自己口袋的表情和动作，连自私都自私得这么性感。尤其是在PARTY上耍酒疯那一段，看着自己的队员们马上要被挖走，又舍不得把利益拿出来分给大伙，丫大打醉拳，不知所云，然后爬到房顶，骂骂咧咧地把自己亲手做的冲浪板扔下来摔断，最后索性把一条腿垂在空中就那么躺在上面睡着了，酒瓶应声坠落。帅啊！】

拽得二万五八千的老板单手抱着滑板仰着头在前面走，拽得二万五八千的不良少年单手抱着吉他仰着头跟在后面走

青春真好

10.英澳组

凯利（凯利党）/艾柏林（来自地狱）

侦探在鸦片的半梦半醒间，看到了遥远的英属大陆上某个孩子和他的朋友们的一生。平白蒙冤，忍让，二度蒙冤，反抗，一时心软，却最终导致了自己的牢狱之灾

他想为这孩子翻案，却在清醒后才意识到对方已经死于1880年

两人之间隔了挽救不回来的数年，以及遥远的大洋彼岸。对于这段澳洲历史他只能旁观，却无力更改

但是这对很适合剪MV【x

11.白转黑组

莫特·雷尼（秘窗）/阿历克斯（食罪人）

（灵感源于微博上的@ 持久发电好质量：“补了秘窗！太可爱了小作家！”“我天，想起希斯的神父！也是前期绵羊后期黑化”）

被妻子背叛事业陷入危机的小作家在独居湖区时偶尔会去唯一的小教堂礼拜散心抑或寻求灵感，隔着忏悔室的隔间絮絮叨叨地抱怨自己的人生，沉默寡言的神父偶尔会安慰他，更多的是听他说。后来他用铲子铲掉了奸夫的脑袋，然后是妻子的，再次去忏悔室时他带着诡异的炫耀心态，然而隔间那边的神父只是轻笑


	11. 德普与班德拉斯的角色拉郎组

1.墨西哥往事组  
艾尔/桑德兹

这对其实不算拉郎，就是官配了  
当年在外网很火啊，虽然是03年的电影，但至今仍是物资满舱的幽灵船  
感情向的长篇有《墨西哥之子》（随缘已有译文）等奠圈之作，cp已达成的短篇更是多不胜数  
甜虐肉甚至泥石流，应有尽有，除了影片本身不火之外堪称热圈  
盘旋在幽灵船上的乌鸦心满意足地说【x

2.眼罩组：  
佐罗（佐罗的面具+佐罗传奇）/唐璜（天生爱情狂）

打扮很像啊不觉得吗各位【  
这对其实我曾经开过一个脑洞，大概就是把唐璜的海难跟佐罗的经历穿插了一下，基本走原作向。大致设定就是唐璜海难后漂到了西班牙，此时老佐罗已入狱了二十个年头，但坊间仍流传着佐罗的传说。同样戴着眼罩的情圣被误认成了新一代的侠客，这让自认为自己才应该是接班人的亚力翰卓极其不满。然而无论是单方面的较劲还是来自另一单方面的无视，俩人最后还是联手以“佐罗”这个共同身份一人两角分别战斗击败了反派救出了俘虏，并且英雄抱得美人归……把抱着的美人归还给躲开了原剧中的致命一击从而幸存的老佐罗_(:з」∠)_两人继续互怼着浪迹天涯  
然后我坑啦【。  
但是仍对这对心心念念念念不忘忘而不能【。

3.吸血鬼组：  
阿蒙德（夜访吸血鬼）/巴纳布斯·柯林斯（黑影）

但是草莓头真算得上是大众观念上的吸血鬼吗……  
算了  
以及，有个我不知真假的消息（我不确定，记不清了），普子当年为了跟老基友蒂姆演《艾德伍德》，推掉了《夜访吸血鬼》  
然后，据说，当年普子拒演的，就是跟阿蒙德有过一段孽缘的莱斯特一角……  
所以说冥冥中自有定数吧【不

4.动画配音组：  
靴猫（穿鞋子的猫+怪物史莱克234）/兰戈（兰戈）

猫（捂心口）猫！！！  
头戴羽帽脚穿……后爪穿马靴的侠客猫  
而且蜥蜴的那身西部警长装扮……  
（萌得满地打滚  
这对可以写拟人吧，可以吧可以吧！  
表白卷毛太太的靴猫拟人QAQ

5.CIA组：  
汤米·卢塞洛（妈妈的新男友）/桑德兹（墨西哥往事）

这个……正好是拆了官配的拉郎配……  
班叔在《妈妈的新男友》（还有个从标题就剧透了的译名叫《特工的特别任务》）里也演过CIA  
同事你好【x

6.舞蹈师生组：  
皮埃尔·杜兰尼（舞动天地）/韦德·沃克（哭泣宝贝）

班叔在《舞动天地》里炫了把舞技  
才不说第一次觉得那货好帅自此跌坑qwq  
接手了个放牛班的舞蹈老师，和另一个问题学生  
……从性格到舞技的双重问题儿呀【x

7.弗兰肯斯坦组：  
罗伯特·莱杰德（吾栖之肤）/爱德华（剪刀手爱德华）

《弗兰肯斯坦》是英国诗人雪莱（就是写冬天来了春天还会远吗的《西风颂》的作者）的妻子玛丽·雪莱的作品，被公认是世上第一部科幻小说。小说讲的是一个科学家用尸块拼成了一具人体并通电使其复活，取名为弗兰肯斯坦。弗兰肯斯坦本性善良，但最终因得不到尊重饱受歧视而狂暴化堕为恶魔，最后科学家与自己所创造出的怪物同归于尽  
小学时看过一次这小说，所以后来看《剪爱》时总觉得有点熟悉，暑假里重新整理旧书柜时才明白原因  
医生，医生，可以请你为小剪刀换一双类人的手吗？  
真的很想看治愈养成甜系长篇啊QAQ

8.晕血组：  
安琪尔（斗牛士）/伊卡布·克瑞恩（断头谷）

虽然是老片子但是光是看剧情简介《斗牛士》就让我萌出了一脸血  
因为被仰慕的老师质疑是GAY所以一气之下为了证明自己不是而跑去想要强X老师女友（……），结果被天上的一个炸雷给吓呆了（……），然后因为见到老师女友摔倒时额头上的血而晕了过去（……），然后把这事告诉了自己妈妈被妈妈勒令赶去教堂忏悔（……），然后去警局想要自首结果老师女友根本瞧不起他没打算告他于是他为了让自己被关起来就把最近几起杀人案揽在自己头上了（………………）  
纯净透明的眼珠子认真又害羞地看着警官说是的那几个男人都是我杀的因为他们想要强暴我所以我就杀了他们，说着还不好意思地垂下眼睛四处看……那一幕真是要把我给萌出血  
不愧是演受出身的【你闭嘴  
＃梗源于班叔早期影片四部电影里三部都是GAY而且还都是受【。＃  
最让人唏嘘的是，那几起女生被杀案其实是他老师做的，那几起男人被杀的案子是个暗恋他老师的女人做的，然后安琪尔为了保住自己的老师把那几起女生被杀案揽在自己头上，结果他的老师知道那个女人在暗恋他之后，把那女人行凶的簪子扔在安琪尔的箱子里想让警察把注意力引到安琪尔身上……  
还有安琪尔的母亲，一个咄咄逼人的女强人，瞧不起自己的丈夫孩子，毫不在乎地对警察说我相信我的儿子会杀人，因为他是个恶魔。被那个好心的警官质疑既然安琪尔有晕血症那他是怎么杀的人，他母亲还说，我不知道，反正魔鬼总有魔鬼的办法  
这一对还真是像啊：都是单亲家庭，都有一个强势的父亲或母亲，都有晕血症，都是平时温顺甚至可以说是怯懦而关键时刻为了保住自己心爱的人一个不惜揽罪名成为杀人犯一个敢跳上飞驰的马车跟无头骑士殊死搏斗……  
其实要严格说起来小伊应该不算晕血症，至少不是像安琪尔一滴血都不能见见了就晕，但为了顺嘴所以把这一对统称为晕血组  
所以小伊气场甚至可以说是比安琪尔还要强势些  
看看那个在一旁听到母亲对儿子刻薄态度时抱着因见血而又晕过去的安琪尔而出于安慰和同情吻了他的女警官，再看看躲到卡翠娜身后的伊卡布  
………………  
当我什么都没说

9.伦敦双人组：  
陶德（理发师陶德）/安琪尔（斗牛士）

之所以是伦敦双人组，是因为我忘了介绍安琪尔还有个特异功能：精神状态极差时会出现幻觉，可以看见过去发生的事，甚至可以预见未来（应该是这样，《斗牛士》我只看过一遍，可能有点儿细节出入，是晕血才能预见还是头晕就能预见我记不清了  
这一点跟《来自地狱》的艾柏林很像  
然后，在国外，伊卡布/艾柏林/陶德是个很流行的水仙CP，被称为伦敦三人组（英文名是The London Trio  
然后，综合了小伊的晕血与侦探的预知，安琪尔完全可以一个人就和陶德组成伦敦双人组  
这一对我还真有个BE梗……  
不过草稿本早就被丢了，想不起来大致剧情是什么了_(:з」∠)_

10.船长组  
坏胡子（海绵宝宝）/杰克船长（加勒比海盗）

听到班叔参演海绵宝宝大电影的消息原以为又是配音结果哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
但是好帅啊！  
都是船长没人拉郎吗？  
百思不得其解之谜  
（PS：以及普子其实也在某集的海绵宝宝里配了个……救生员吗，还是什么？上中学之后我就没再看过电视了_(:з」∠)_


	12. 对德普和希斯的校园剧的试图拉郎的碎碎念

说真的  
《我恨你的十件事》，还有《龙虎少年队》  
温馨欢快又透着不自觉的闪瞎路人眼的甜腻互动的校园恋爱日常不好吃吗  
伪装成学生的娃娃脸警察，和被造谣也懒得解释的伪不良少年，始于误会的试探接近，却逐渐发现对方的真实一面  
——而且帕特里克的男友力真心高啊！！！  
会哄人会照顾人还会开导人甚至当众唱情歌给你听逗你开心的大男孩，和常年混迹于社会见惯了黑暗而总是不自觉蹙着眉头的成年人  
这对伪年下（上）实年上（下）的年龄反差萌

“我曾经因为任务被逼穿过裙子。”（第二季的13集）  
“And then？”  
“后来有杂志社找到我送了我十二朵玫瑰。”  
“不不，我是问你胸衣是什么颜色的。”（电影梗）  
“我可以告你X骚扰吗？”  
“来抓我啊，警官。”  
第二天小警官打开车门看见副驾驶上放了一打玫瑰  
谢天谢地不是红的


	13. 对德普和希斯的宗教氛围的拉郎也碎碎念一下

迪安科索，《第九道门》；亚历克斯，《食罪人》

我，安利，吃【等等

找不到后者的高清资源，伤心

毕竟是冷门吧

但是这对的颜是真的_(:_」∠)_

哪怕让我肤浅一回呢

而且迪安在片尾还有溜入邪教组织伪装成教徒的黑斗篷打扮，以及亚历克斯在片中开场的白神父打扮

讲真

是AU向的黑教徒X白神父这个设定不好吃了，还是原著向的食罪人救赎迷途者的梗飘了【x


	14. 补了《搏击俱乐部》有感——小狼狗！

补了《搏击俱乐部》，以下感想私货严重

豆瓣上已经把这部片子夸上天了并且我也认为它值这个上天的9分

所以我就不多余赘述了，只说些我这个重点跑歪星人在意的

原来之前在欧美向混剪中见到的许多神带感的镜头是出自这部片子

抽烟的海姨，流着鼻血神态自若的诺顿，还有他和皮特整理领带的日常

并且还有白毛造型的莱兔

（剧里头官方说他是金毛……但是我看着混剪里头更偏白色一点……whatever，我说白毛也说顺嘴一点

而且真的…………超萌的啊！

小狼狗啊简直！

最左就是莱兔（天使脸，angel face），揉他头发的就是男主……泰勒版男主

所以我说小狼狗（咬手帕

嚣张挑衅爱闹事，蹦蹦跳跳的小狼狗，最喜欢的就是被教父揉脑袋撸毛

而且杰克见泰勒这么揉他脑袋，全程敌意目光注视他

（我一开始以为杰克的敌意是冲着泰勒，但是后来天使往另一个方向跑了，杰克的视线还在追着瞪着他

并且最后他也是被杰克打破相的

（那一段杰克的独白是：“我想摧毁美好的东西”

脑内一脚油门飚到八十迈

天哪这对三人修罗场……不要太棒（突然兴奋.jpg


	15. 重温了公众之敌

意外又不意外地很ship迪林杰（德普饰）和帕维斯（贝尔饰）这对……  
但是真的，交集太少了啊[允悲]  
腐都腐不起来……至今唯二看过的两篇这俩的同人，一篇是迪林杰死后帕维斯常常幻觉想起他，另一篇是条子们轮x迪林杰不过没帕维斯什么事，身为主使的他就在一边冷漠看着  
怎么说呢……对我而言反倒很好吃？不光因为文笔，还因为原著其实他们就没什么交集？  
唯二的交集就是一次隔着铁栏杆的对峙，还有帕维斯抱起来迪林杰的黑鸟抱着她走出审讯室  
其实帕维斯的人设是挺贴心的，无奈这对就是……真尼玛冷【等等

……  
以下开始危险发言：  
希斯曾经在《死囚之舞》里扮演过一个抵触自己的工作（送死刑犯上路的狱警？我跳着看没看太懂），还动辄招致父亲的殴打辱骂，疑似重度抑郁最终开枪自尽的角色，桑尼·格洛托夫斯基  
是的我……我曾经拉郎过一个脑洞……  
帕维斯一面追踪着玩世不恭的江洋大盗迪林杰（原剧腐向cp梗），一面尽力多留意照顾备受父亲冷眼的同事桑尼（二人曾合作影片TDK腐向cp跨剧梗）。而失手落网的迪林杰，则开始从这个似乎受对手青睐的狱警身上寻找突破口，试图拐人下水，好让自己逃之夭夭……  
是，这个是我自己执念  
是二人明明在现实里是好友，却再无机会在荧幕上共演对手戏的执念梗……

怎么说着说着又开始难受了呢


	16. 翻到了《宝莲灯前传》的幕后照

妈诶这个去了假发反而才更像妖的三首蛟  
心、心动max……


	17. 飞驰人生观后感

其实一刷的时候，我还以为剧情发展会是这样：宇强受伤了没法参赛，就把曾经写了五年的路书交给记星，让他跟着上副驾驶帮着念（嗯这里暴露了对赛车规则的无知我知道）。结果没想到张驰会启用独自驾驶条款，一个人上路，成为巴音布鲁克最孤独的王  
……  
不过想来也对，记星要真上去了，估计半路上张驰就得停车把他踢下去【  
留守后方看电脑的宇强：张驰你干吗呢Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
独自驾驶的张驰：这玩意儿老让我收油收油的，烦死了(╯‵□′)╯  
孤零零坐在赛道边的记星：道路千万条，安全第一条(｡•́︿•̀｡)


	18. 飞驰人生幕后安利——我宣布，星宇这对戏外锁了【不是

（重要的事说三遍：

纯属调侃基友情深，不上升到正主，老张有家室尹正小哥是直男

纯属调侃基友情深，不上升到正主，老张有家室尹正小哥是直男

纯属调侃基友情深，不上升到正主，老张有家室尹正小哥是直男）

看电影的时候就觉得，在张驰身故后（这里是按巴音布鲁克没有海，heroes never die只是一场梦的方式来理解），小张飞该怎么办？和基友讨论，觉得应该是被后勤组俩人收养了

曾经的铁三角，现在以三口之家的组合相互扶持，一起生活下去

然后就吃了戏里的星宇

——当然我这个杂食份子一边吃星宇一边照样喊“张弛孙宇强，越爱越猖狂”“顾懂买了海景昉”“新王娶了旧车王”喊得很乐呵

挨打.jpg

咳……其实见也没多少人吃这对（是说热度跟驰强臻阔臻驰比起来），而且其实俩人剧里头也没什么特别多的互动，于是一直觉得星宇是冷cp

直到后来看幕后，采访，发布会，看见有那——么多（抡胳膊比划）删减片段和花絮里老张和尹正的互动

我宣布戏外这对锁了【不是

（以下的幕后不分时间先后，想到哪儿说哪儿）

* * *

首先就是那个著名的强买强卖拍卖大会，轮到拍卖尹正的是他剧里跳钢管舞时穿的牛仔裤

节选视频：https://weibo.com/6583218956/H5Gzd9TFu?from=page_1002066583218956_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment

这个视频没有字幕，文字描述一下，就是：

轮到拍卖尹正的牛仔裤的时候，尹正在那边解释当时拍摄现场情况，老张在一边低着头听，然后低着头笑。主持人报价的时候，说牛仔裤底价是一千块钱

老张第一个举牌子：两千。（主持人在这里插话说了一句“诶，改变风格了”，不过我目前只看了这个节选的视频，拍卖会全程的高清视频没找到，不知道老张之前是怎么拍的）

尹正赶紧：成交！

[允悲]

事实证明正鹅真的很良心了，刚报价赶紧叫停拦下来

——因为谁能想到接下来战况这么激烈

腾哥：五千

沈腾：一万

老张：一万五！（这个感叹号不是我cp滤镜，老张是真的压着嗓子特别苏地吼了句一万五）

沈腾：两万

叫兽在一边拿牌子拍了下老张腿，示意他接着喊。然后老张就真接着喊了：两万五

沈腾：两万六

老张：两万……七！

他话音刚落沈腾这里就喊了个数我没听清[允悲]

然后老张坐直了一下转转脖子，然后靠回去接着喊：四万！

懵逼的小正鹅鼓了鼓掌.gif，然后劝：不值（全场爆笑[允悲]）亏了！别！别这样……四万、我能给你俩买十条

沈腾：主人都替你不值

（然后沈腾这边举牌子被黄景瑜拦住了，不过俩人说了啥没听清，太快了[允悲]顺便舔舔这俩的糖【x）

主持人：四万块钱，两次（老张仰着脖子一个特别嘚瑟的表情等着成交）四万块钱，三次（老张把右手的牌子交给左手，然后握了下拳。主持人事后都说：你们有录视频的看回放，他刚才我宣布成交的时候有个特别开心的动作）

真拍到裤子的时候尹正又劝了劝：太短了，你穿不了，亏了

沈腾补刀：喜欢的是这个味道

不过后来颁奖的时候，尹正和本煜分别获得的是“谁也抢不过我奖”和“我谁也抢不过奖”

都4W了还“我谁也抢不过”……老张怕不是整场下来就抢到了正鹅的牛仔裤（这里没看到全部的拍卖会，瞎猜的

* * *

其实我一开始看俩人的幕后看到的不是这个拍卖会的视频，找到了，是这个爱奇艺爱电影的视频，俩人的节选部分在这里：https://weibo.com/5992624695/Hf7XGdjIe?from=page_1005055992624695_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime

这个视频是有字幕的

尹正：张本煜这个角色叫记星，和我和沈腾哥原本是铁三角的一个黄金三角的组合

尹正：记星他那个是技师啊，不是捏脚的（这句的时候老张笑着捏了下正鹅的大腿）

然后在主持人问“为什么我这里写尹正是剧中唯一的女主角”时老张很自然地接话解释：其实我觉得是这样——

尹正：人家问我呢！

老张：（弱弱举手）哦、让我多说两句

尹正：他好烦！

老张：尹正老师在这段戏中曾经有段非常妖艳的表演

气到彪东北口的正鹅：怎么就能用上妖艳呢？

老张立刻改口：妩媚，热辣

接下来主持人cue到记星：我这边得到的资料是有一身非常健硕的肌肉

老张一本正经地解释：没有，充气的，平时收起来然后拍摄的时候打气blabla

他说的时候尹正在旁边补充了两次“他不吃人饭的”

然后主持问：“不吃人饭”什么意思？

尹正：他每天——我挺佩服他的——他对自己的严格要求就是没有盐没有油没有糖。我看上去我没有办法下咽：你在侮辱我吗？你都这样了你还吃这个！而我都这样我还转头拿起了汉堡！

尹正：本煜老师完美地将健身和修车结为了一体，开引擎盖深蹲硬拉。特别帅

老张在一边笑成了[允悲]这个表情包本包【x

然后尹正学他：一般人开引擎盖都是走过去撩起来，本煜过去是这样：特别壮地走过去，bang，抖开车，然后（深蹲

老张：这个人的注意力都集中在什么……

* * *

然后因为采访的时候是俩人在一块儿（这个采访视频基本就是大家都是单人，好像是……我记不清了啊，如果说错了抱歉，好像是就他俩是两人一组的），然后外加上另一个视频，时尚芭莎的，俩人在一起拍一个开车的公益广告：https://weibo.com/tv/v/HdfUv6ZTK?fid=1034:4330896921416258

（插话：副驾驶的那位也就算了，人家尹正老师是正经有摩托车车照的，坐驾驶座的那个你凑什么热闹！别说科目二了，你驾校都没去报吧！拍摄片场所有人都有一辆车结果就你还车的时候把人家大门给撞歪了吧！）

就有点好奇这俩在片场外是不是玩得也不错

然后老张在另一个采访里承认了 https://weibo.com/6069787217/Hg2KdCMSQ?from=page_1005056069787217_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment

“私下我可能和尹正聊的多一点，腾哥……我跟腾哥说话紧张。因为沈腾老师他平时不太说话，我也不太会说话，然后跟尹正是因为那个……他喜欢高达，我俩好像是因为一个阿姆罗的主题曲就有点共同话题，然后加上有的时候可能喝喝酒聊聊天什么的”

（问飞驰人生的颜值担当是谁时脱口而出“尹正”，然后想了一下“诶不对，黄景瑜！”的也是这个采访视频）

还有万合家的采访里的一段：https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404338864373290628

【能让他大聊特聊的话题，估计只有动漫，他和尹正常在微博互动，内容通常围绕高达展开。  
缘起于在片场时尹正吹口哨吹了一段高达的主题曲，下半段被本煜无缝衔接，我猜当时俩人一定确认了眼神，是热血动漫人。  
让人不得不感叹：直男的友谊真简单！】

* * *

说到万合，老实说我一直觉得父王挺高的，毕竟这个人在万合里基本上是演爹专业户【x

但是没想到尹正这么娇小【x

https://weibo.com/tv/v/HfqSBCoFv?fid=1034:4336782464989993

10秒钟左右

走过去，一把把人薅起来[允悲]

与猝不及防的正鹅一起发出了盒盒盒盒盒的笑声

* * *

哦哦哦说到万合！

其实这个不能算是两人的互动，是我自己觉得一个很可爱的巧合

15年的时候老张他们那个万万没想到出了个大电影，虽然电影本身挺烂的【。】，不过老张也跟着跳过一次那个万万巡山舞做宣传 https://www.weibo.com/1449788625/D3GF6FaJm?ref=collection&type=comment

20秒的时候有一个头顶比心的动作，和正鹅跳的那个钢管舞的比心一样

就很气自己不是画手（啜泣）不然我就能画出来星宇夜店跳舞组的这个对着比心的梗了

* * *  
在演员特辑https://www.1905.com/video/play/1349162.shtml?fr=videoplay_bfqcbl 里，老张提了记星的口音设计

老张：我在演这个角色的时候给他设计了点东西，加了点内蒙口音（老张自己是内蒙呼和浩特人，呼和浩特口音据说跟山西口音挺像，我当时看完电影去微博搜记星，搜出来十条相关里有九条都在讨论“那个肌肉技师的山西口音真还原啊”[允悲]啊顺便一提，正鹅也是内蒙包头人，腾格尔也是内蒙鄂托克旗人……这部片子修车的是内蒙人领航的是内蒙人赞助的也是内蒙人好了《飞驰人生》可以有个副标题叫《是内蒙兄弟把我们抬进去的》了【x），而尹正非常敏锐地捕捉到了这一点

尹正：当时他这么一说出来的话，我只需要完全相信

老张：这个时候不是仨演员，那就是那三个人吧

PS: 花絮里头，记星跟张驰说：科目二，真难

闭嘴，你个连驾校都没报的去修你的车【x

PSS：哦哦！评论还有人补充：【正鹅还在微博晒过本煜老师送他的扎古模型233】

这个可以去搜尹正小哥的微博，不过关键词是搜扎古还是搜高达我记不清了[允悲]或者搜本煜（因为正鹅发po的时候圈了老张

一地的模型啊我的妈[允悲]


	19. 我是万万没想到戏隐江湖我居然吃了墨煜

嗯，大波浪子墨x一米八七的本煜，没说反  
白泽明以为挚友夏默死在了火里时有多崩溃，多年后再重逢就有多惊喜  
在刚重逢就得知自己对于夏默而言其实根本没有那么重要时就有多绝望  
“牺牲一切……包括我。”  
闭眼叹气时叹的是逝去的友谊，睁眼对决时对的是陌生的故交  
回不去了  
那就不回了吧

戏隐江湖第一季其实是个大坑级的开放式结局，如果没有第二季的话，……哦好像也的确没有必要出第二季了【。  
最后的最后三次元与二次元的连接打通了，看起来像是白泽明的互通有无的理念赢了夏默的二次元不能被外人玷污的理念，然而我们谁也不知道往昔的一对同好在那场陌路之战里是何种情况，甚至，来往出入二三次元的这个结局，究竟是在那一战不久后，还是很久以后，又或者，这是历史发展的必然，而那两个普通人，只是两粒石子投入滔滔巨流中的一激而灭的微弱浪花而已……  
……  
但是我还是很想说我活了这么久还是第一次看到结尾从正义的小伙伴与反派boss打架突然变成正义的小伙伴在一边围观反派boss与反派boss打架！！！


	20. 一个现代AU的名狄同人（狄白+朗方）梗

是个公路旅行题材。可惜我对这个题材没什么把握能驾驭得了

想写个现代版的，有点封建迷信嫌疑【？】的，狄白和朗方

失去记忆的白元芳同失去记忆的方起鹤开着车在一片旷野中漫无目的地往前驶。他们也不知道自己是谁，来自哪儿，要去哪儿，要找谁，只知道自己要去找人

在枯燥乏味的旅程中断续交谈，凭借着微弱的印象互相向对方描述自己屈指可数的和要找的那个人在一起的记忆片段，也不管对方爱不爱听

白元芳不会开车，智商低，但信誉高，说要找到那个人，把着方向盘不撒手，哪怕前路未知也要开下去

方起鹤会开但懒得开，基本上就坐在副驾驶上盯着前面的地平线看

白元芳问他：你是不是觉得自己开车就腾不出手搓你那刘海了，说起来你刘海怎么留那么长的，也不怕扎眼啊？

方起鹤没理他只是提醒：看着点儿油耗表，也不知道这车子能开多久

没说的是残余的模糊记忆中永远是对方来找自己，自己从来需要做的只是安静地等着

——这是旅途很久以后的事了。两人才忽然意识到这辆车子从一开始就没有加过油。准确来说，他们就没有在这一片旷野，戈壁，草原，沙漠之中见到过人烟

两人终于停车，下去看油箱里是什么

拧开这辆破破烂烂的二手车几乎锈死的油箱盖，一股浓厚的血腥味喷薄而出

里面的燃料不是汽油，而是人血

这是一辆凭着对生者的执念而灼烧着已经死掉的他们的血肉的车

就可惜我不擅长写公路旅行这个题材。跟基友讲了，对方表示：你这个可以写一个血腥文艺片了

血腥倒说不上，就是很孤独

得知了已亡故的真相的两人沉默着在驾驶室休息了一宿

第二天白元芳醒来，看见自己被挪在了副驾驶的座上，脑袋随着车子上下的颠簸频率磕着窗玻璃

“诶你会开车啊？”

“我还会开飞机。”

“拖拉机会吗？”

“原理倒是差不多。”

“我们去哪儿？”

“一直开吧。”

END

（基友：？？？我跟她解释：）哦忘说了，其实整个文的前半部分他俩的公路对话也是这种没话找话式的，还有点白烂的冷笑话

因为他们并不是同路人，只是走在同一条路上

最孤独的鲸鱼发出的声音只有52赫兹，茫茫无尽的旅途上唯一的旅伴就在身边，却谁也听不到谁

说到底就是一个明线是寻找，暗线是永恒的孤独的开放式结局的故事


	21. 飞驰人生未公映花絮放出来了两段

一个就是他们这个酒窖被人赶出去然后仨人只能缩车架子里的片段  
<https://v.qq.com/x/cover/ngac38vupt2yqxh/b003037ldwm.html>

曾经有位大神（……不知道直接艾特人家合不合适，就不圈了，写臻驰的《水与火之歌》的那位，强推这篇文）从现实角度分析了，【张驰其实已经深陷负面舆论，不要说真的死亡结局，即便复出成功（夺冠并且活下来）也不意味着能挣回名声。名人犯法是很难得到公众原谅的，这不是五年禁赛就能解决的简单事情】  
因为这篇文算是比较现实向的（再次吹爆风摇枫太太的神仙脑子），而且上映版的电影里也没有讲张驰复出除了经济之外的困境  
所以看到未公映片花里这段，心里猛地一抽

不知道事实真相的公众，甚至，哪怕知道了他是为了收养的小孩上户口才非法飙车的真相的公众，都不会放过趁机口诛笔伐，站在道德制高点上的机会的  
毕竟能有机会踩着昔日里看似高高在上的公众人物的脊梁骨，太爽了，爽得让人能暂时忘记自己在现实里也是个不堪一提的小人物而已  
其实何止公众人物呢，林父，江母，以及其余试图为亲人讨个公道的受难者家属，也难逃被借机恶意揣测“就是想要钱吧”的蛆虫们的围攻  
（这一段有点难受，跟最近遇到的太多窝火事有关，就不多讲了

讲个轻松点的  
我相信老张说的“记星年轻时不是什么好饼”是真的了【。

  
——这个是他仨突然看见有外人闯进来，仨人里头就他立刻第一反应是把酒瓶换到另一只手里，反手握着瓶颈拿着  
（那一幕没截到，他还下意识往上捋了把袖子  
张驰跟那群人交涉的时候，这人眼神都变了，直勾勾的，就跟一声令下随时都能扑上去打架似的  
联系到老张说这人年轻时不老实  
想，求一个，黑道AU版的，333车队铁三角的文【。  
张驰是老大宇强是老大夫人（划掉）军师，表面上忠厚长者的记星实际上翻脸如于谦【x，说抄家伙打人就抄家伙打人  
没人写我自己写了

P3，著名的“你他妈跟车架子说话呢”经典场景  
以及这时候距离他们比赛仅剩十天了

以及卧槽还有叫兽！叫兽原来不止那两个镜头！  
这是另一个未删减片花  
<https://v.qq.com/x/cover/ngac38vupt2yqxh/u0030a2udlc.html>

P4，万和平问还有没有人有意见  
人群中钻出来一个光头！【x

P5，张驰最后重返巴音布鲁克赛道，蹲下身去，手握尘土，畅想当初的辉煌  
——时面前又钻出来一个戴帽子的光头！【你够了  
然后这里也解释了一个有人觉得是BUG的地方，就高花阳不是一站都没跑完吗，然后张驰也问他了，他是怎么来巴音布鲁克参加决赛的  
高花阳说，我是把房子卖了，升级了赛车，以外卡车手的身份来的

其实看电影的时候，可能因为叫兽在正式版影片里就那几个镜头，第一个出场镜头里还因为紧张整个脸的表情都是绷着的，然后在张驰的回忆片段里他在课堂被张驰公开训斥还有点窘迫又不怎么服气的样子，所以我以为他的角色对张驰没什么感情，毕竟被当众下了面子  
然而不是这样的  
在评审会上，万和平问他，车手代表，你有什么想说的  
他说，张驰老师，是我的师傅，也是我拉力赛的启蒙教官，我是看着他的比赛长大的。他有上千个学生，可能他都已经不记得我了，但他给中国的各种赛事培养了十几个冠军。我是他的学生里面最没有出息的，因为我连一站比赛都没有完成过。但就像我这样，大家都会给我掌声和鼓励。像我师傅这样，征服了巴音布鲁克足足五次的男人，这样的好车手，我们为什么不能再给他一次机会  
后面俩人在赛道见面的时候，他还一口一个师傅  
“我所有的技术，都是向您学习的。我的每一脚刹车，每一把转向，都有你的传承”  
“……我觉得，你自学成才的成分更多一些”  
？？？？？？  
说好的师徒情呢张驰老师？  
没想到是你先断绝师徒关系的【不是


	22. 这么看下来我真觉得煜布挺官配的（是说在万合天宜的BG配对里）

**（大写加粗：我知道父王在三次元已婚了，以下只讨论官方在剧情里的设定，不涉及真人）**

那天重温报告老板的多了去了的删减片段之一【你等等

然后看到第一季番外5《萌化危机》的删减的白布MV《温暖的尸体》

（这一段被删得比较早了，可能很多人都不知道剧情。这个MV讲的是丧尸潮爆发，人类女孩葛布被丧尸追赶，途中遇到另一个丧尸白客。白客为了保护葛布，和那群丧尸打了起来，还把晕过去的葛布搬到了一个废弃地下室把她藏了起来，又找了毛毯给她盖，还给葛布送了一小把枯了的野花，饼干，还在墙上用血肉模糊的手指画了一个心形。然而故事的最后，又一次将围攻的丧尸们打退后，白客跌撞着走到葛布面前，即将说出“我喜欢——”的告白，却被人类一枪爆头。那人走到愣愣看着白客尸体的葛布身边，给她披了件衣服，说你没事吧，这里太危险了，快走吧，将葛布拉走了。孤零零躺在地上的早已死去的丧尸望着女孩远去的背影，眼角流下了最后一滴泪

然后因为有个爱客的MV剪辑里用到了这一段，那个MV具体讲什么我记不起来了（真的很早啦……我初次入万合坑特别早，1617年算是二度回坑，现在算是第三次。早期入坑时看到粮我也没存下来过……哭了），好像是小爱和白客几次轮回的相杀相爱，里面就用到了这个梗，人类爱杀了丧尸白，才追悔莫及。因为这个缘故，再加上拉走葛布的那个男人在MV里也没露脸，所以我一直以为是爱总把葛布拉走的（暗搓搓地说一声我看书的时候吃过几秒钟爱布【x

但是那天重温时，突然觉得不对……这个男人声音，怎么那么像老张？

而且身高也……

不是我吹，搁万合里，和谁站在一起都跟能当对方爹似的，也就他一个了【x

嗯，也就他一个了【别突然夹杂柯煜私货！

——被拖走之前我再最后打个广告， **4.12柯达新电影《小镇车神》上映，他在那里头演个赛车手，叫沈腾飞**

车神车神你缺个技师吗？都熟人，还同款鸡窝头肌肉男，叫记星的，你了解一下（被拖走

说回这个MV

不过因为那个男人没露脸，所以也不好确定到底是不是老张，只是听声音有点像，而且老张也的确有那件黑皮夹克（在《佛山无影林凌七》片尾的现代花絮里出场过），但是看手指甲又不太像了

然后和基友讨论的时候，提了一句：怎么这么看来，他们剧里头煜布比白布的次数还多

然后整理了一下他们万合剧里头煜布配对的出场次数（正题来了）

1.首当其冲就是万万没想到的107《标准偶像剧》那集的煜白布，最著名的贵圈真乱NTR：锤锤，她真是好棒的女孩，你一定要珍惜，她给你的母爱哟

2.番外第三集《胡来的父王》里头，轮到伽马座流星雨台词的那段也是煜布

（虽然这集父子俩的女朋友有点多严格来说不能算官配[允悲]包括孔老师也是王大锤他妹……哇细思恐极，嘻#发出了自《荣耀之战》和《大侠黄飞鸿》后就暗搓搓地厨了三年这对的笑声【x#

3.不过第四集《射日的后羿》里头后羿嫦娥这对就是官配了

  
唱歌的后羿是真的苏，按基友的话来说：我第一次吃了他的颜进了他的坑信了他的邪【？

4.万万没想到第二季的第六集，就是最经典的白孔《姑姑的诱惑》那集……啊老实说我不太确定这对的角色应该是谁，因为如果按神雕侠侣的原著来看，他俩对应的应该是杨康夫妇，但当拿了杨过剧本的王大锤质问时

  
emmmmm好的反正你俩是一对就行【？

5.番外第四集《一块变土豪》又是煜白布NTR系列[允悲]而且大致翻了一下，这集两人没有同框镜头，就不附图了（故事嘛主要就是讲小美她妈不同意王大锤跟小美在一起，最后结局是把小美许给了老板……哇说真的老张在《报告老板·豪言壮旅》里头的那个老板他爸的造型是不是就是趁机在这集里头拍的【。

说完了《万万没想到》，接下来就到了基本上就是煜布花式cosplay撒狗粮现场的《学姐知道》了【。

（《报告老板》前期里头老张亲自参演的翻拍桥段少，后期葛布参演的少，俩人有对手戏的也就第一季番外的第四集《归来吧，名侦探》的毛利小五郎和毛利兰那一集，想了想这对算是父女，就没丧心病狂地算上【。

6.《学姐知道》里头俩人参演的对手戏是真的多，不过台长和小妹这对我一直不知道该不该算上，因为按照他们万合习惯性吃书的尿性，第四集的时候台长还没结婚呢，结果最后一集里头又给台长添了个在家抽烟被老婆赶出来了的设定

但是这个抱抱的身高差是真萌1551

（虽然这段是小妹的转正幻想【。

但是台长喝醉酒躺垃圾桶旁边小妹给他盖报纸是真萌1551

（虽然说着“我下班就来接你”然后下了班就把这人给忘了【。

……

我们还是来看角色吧

7.第一季第二集，谈及男生该怎么给女生送礼物

……分了算了【不是！

8.凯子牌多功能速控高跟鞋广告……说真的这个鞋我有点心动【？

  
  


9.这个第八集的广告我有点犹豫……因为这对不算情侣，就是一个伪鬼压床的故事

但是裹着被子缩床头的老张和一身红衣抽着事后烟的葛布实在太OA分明了#诡异的萌点蠢蠢欲动#

  
  


10.第九集倒是正经情侣

  
——虽然三个月后就因为在警局里拍惯了证件照的男朋友不会给女朋友拍照而闹分手了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（痛快.jpg

11.第十集

——又是熟悉的贵圈真乱NTR的香气

——行家啊

  
  


12.第十二集，热恋期情侣

  
——当然在电视主持人的怂恿之下就是我们喜闻乐见的分手环节了！

  
  
以及花絮里头

客串扮演电视主持人的马诗歌：“同样是抹蛋糕，这边这么的多（比划葛布），这边这么的少（比划老张），真的，本煜哥你好样的”

老张一听

  
好样的三连.jpg【x

13.第15集也就是第一季最后一集，他们好像接了个广告（我查了一下，真有《灵魂回响》这个游戏，不过可惜现在好像停运了

然后老张是一个打游戏特别菜鸡，于是报班参加电竞培训的玩家，葛布cos是灵魂回响里的女神弗丽嘉

  
俩人互动少但特——别甜

受到女神多次拍肩杀BUFF叠加的小菜鸟终于大神毕业

太甜了（掩面流泪.jpg）甜得我都想下游戏玩了……哦玩不了了这游戏停运了【。

14.然后是第二季，预告片里头，开机仪式

  
咳这么看好像不怎么算煜布专属配对……没事我们预告片里还有这对

  
看了一会儿老张这低配版周董的发型和颜值…………

分了算了【不是！

15.第二季第一集，黑帮老大和他的女人（不过俩人没同框

看了会儿大哥这语文素养……

分了算了【你别

16.第八集，《鬼怪学院》，小唯x德古拉

哎呀到了我最喜欢的理直气壮撒狗粮环节了嘻

一个三百七十八岁的画皮，一个八百五十二岁的吸血鬼，跟普通的人类高中生一样谈着青涩的恋爱

早恋被发现了叫家长，挨批回来一起抱团哭；上课趁老师板书时候隔着另一排偷偷摸摸地试图讲小话；男朋友被欺负了女友一脸心疼，还冲过来护犊子

  
活了八百多岁的吸血鬼被死了六百多年的老爹追着揍……太惨了[允悲]

（这段德古拉压着气音叫了好几声小唯，还偷偷起身试图去够她，结果没够到又赶紧回座位了……太可爱了！

（这段是因为吸血鬼不能见十字架，被叫到讲台上做题，结果德古拉一见象限图的十字就晕了[允悲]

还被狼人嘲讽“你见不了十字架怪你自己弱”，俩人都快打起来了，小唯护犊子帮德古拉训狼人，提醒他自己也有黑历史（狼人见不了月亮，结果被叫到讲台上算圆的面积，当场就疯了

  
  


17.第九集，《西城大妈》，马建国x鞠宝霞

我要先吼一句——虐粉=固粉szd！

第九集的故事真的太虐了……虐到不想配图，生怕随手一拖进度条就是马建国遭到诬陷被带走那幕

弹幕曾经有人问过，都这么多年了，怎么还没放出来？

另外有人回答了：不是被关起来，是当年正不巧赶上yanda了，抓到就直接枪毙

虐得呼吸一窒

至今听到《潇洒走一回》这首歌，脑子里条件反射就是结局的舞厅那一段。音乐起，灯光落，相爱的，相厌的，团聚的，分别的，痴情的，绝情的，相视一笑，恩仇泯散在舞中

> **天地悠悠过客匆匆潮起又潮落**
> 
> **恩恩怨怨生死白头几人能看透**
> 
> **红尘啊滚滚痴痴啊情深**
> 
> **聚散终有时**
> 
> **留一半清醒留一半醉**
> 
> **至少梦里有你追随**
> 
> **我拿青春赌明天**
> 
> **你用真情换此生**
> 
> **岁月不知人间多少的忧伤**
> 
> **何不潇洒走一回**

鞠宝霞望着那扇已经锈死的红门，眼前似乎又看到了那个温柔忠厚的男生。可是，那已经是三十年前的事了

18.第十集，《黑中介》，东方黑和南宫介

  
哪有谁一开始就想做坏人的呢

三只小白兔挤在破烂的小屋子里，靠着彼此体温的取暖才活过了冬天，并长成了恶虎

——我其实特别吃一个地方，就是东方黑为了抢房源都要跟西门中打起来了，西门中也没躲没动弹，然后南宫介一拍桌子，东方黑立刻就顺势退开了

估计就等着南宫的这句台阶下呢

（基友：我其实蛮想吃在外面二五八万的混混回家乖乖喊跟自己一边大的同甘共苦的女孩子姐这样的感觉

谁不想呢1551

好了煜布花式情侣组结束

接下来是ONLY专场

19.《大侠黄飞鸿》，黄飞鸿x十三姨

——虽然官方：

  
emmmmmmmmmmmm

19.1.说起来黄十三这对我还吃个变体

是第12集新概念作文大赛那个梗，石珊姨（铁岭黑寡妇版）x黄鸿（奶音小黄版）

  
  


19.2.还有个变体，是第三集的穿越小剧场，现代版黄十三

  
……与方世玉的三角恋【。

  
  


说到黄飞鸿，就不得不提他们原班人马在14年接的一个林氏木业的广告电影，《佛山无影林凌七》

这部片子，导演还是黄飞鸿的导演诗歌，反派还是黄飞鸿的反派老孔，男女主还是黄飞鸿的男女主本煜葛布

而且……片中主角林凌七的师傅，正是黄飞鸿

  
“十岁跟随黄飞鸿参加狮王争霸赛，二十岁成为佛山快弟第一人，三十岁单挑法兰西物流皇帝轰动世界，你就是——”

“原来你就是——”

“你就是——”

  
——你们就是早有预谋吧（冲大侠黄飞鸿剧组指指点点

20.穿越一年前的徒弟与徒弟媳妇组：林凌七x淑芬

  
虽然按正式造型来看，黄飞鸿跟林凌七谁师谁徒跟闹反了似的【x

不过片中有一幕林凌七跟淑芬初见时的年轻扮相

  
  
……还是很像黄十三啊！【x

20.1.同样地，这对也有个官方的现代AU

  
……以及铁打的老孔【。

  
  


万万没想到大电影因为俩人都没什么戏份，一咳嗽镜头就过去了【，而且也没什么交集，所以就不提了

不过他们万万没想到还有个贺岁片的微电影，《千钧一发》

21.东剪青龙和南烫朱雀！

……虽然还是没什么交集【。

  
不过几个人开场去王大锤店里砸完场子离开的时候这俩人是并排走的

  
——老张还因为前面正好有个板凳挡路还得抬腿迈过去[允悲]

还有一个两人更没有交集了的系列，《骇故事》

总共有九部，老张出场得早，是第一个故事《暗窗》里的王明山

——这个故事因为影片太烂了，所以我去看了原著，看完才知道影片简直魔改得超常发挥了[允悲]

魔改到什么程度呢……老张那个角色在原著里根本就没有什么戏份，除了在回忆杀里杀了女主父母，然后被一刀捅死就挂了，邻居设定啊兄控设定啊甚至名字都是影片原创

（拱手.jpg

然后因为第一个故事就烂得让我大失所望，外加这几部故事都是独立的，相互之间没有联系，所以后续的我就没再追了

第二个故事《招魂》就是葛布演的了

——当然从名字就这么吓人的话我就更不可能去看啦【喂

还有第四个故事《往生刑》，看演员表也有葛布

虽然这个百科上说是他们万合天宜重磅打造的，但翻了一遍演员表，真正的万合老人就本煜和葛布他俩

所以虽然没什么交集，还是想拉一下郎的

#但是求生欲阻止了我继续磕这对【喂#

希望两人能再次有对手戏的合作吧

也希望万合天宜，重回辉煌

——在此奶一口他们报告老板大电影能把保洁小妹的角色留给葛布吧呜呜呜

别再跟万万大电影一样把自己的角色拱手让人了

希望他们能认清一件事：粉去看你们的大电影合着是冲那些陌生的明星去的吗，还不都是冲着你们去的吗！

生气


	23. slow burn

不行……  
时值老头生日佳节到来之际……  
我不能写他的角色被抹布作为生贺…………  
但是86年的德普真的好嫩啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
《slow burn》这片子怎么回事啊他就客串了三分钟吧怎么这么基！  
奶声奶气地叫着Ash老师的时候我啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
拉拉扯扯的那幕脑内八百字  
尤其台词还是“昨晚的事很抱歉，但那是我的工作”“有人雇我这么做，我不拍到东西就拿不到钱”  
——你们昨晚都干了啥啊！！！！！  
最后被抛尸野外的时候整条赤裸的右腿都是血，结果还给了一张干干净净的小脸的特写  
住手……你给我住手……（掐住自己想写冰恋的腕子


	24. 对2019年上半年的复盘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （这篇是19年6月8号的日志，之前发生了个比较惹人生气的事，我暂停翻译了好几个月

怎么说呢，嗯……  
六月份了嘛，新年新气象，在被ky气到退坑了三个多月之后，我终于慢慢消气了，开始重新拾起u盘开始搞翻译  
——然后我就上吐下泻整个人呈半休克状态地被抬到医院吊水，整整两天

第三天我寻思我好像恢复一点儿了，然后我试着翻完一篇放出来  
然后华纳方面：我们要开辟更多的宇宙，新版小丑一切成就与德云社（划掉）DCEU无关；我们要换人演康斯坦丁，基努粉你们不要想了他不可能继续把那个角色演完了  
……

然后我终于把you'll keep系列一重新校对完了，刚发出来——  
华纳：凤凰丑是老太爷私生子  
…………………………  
瞳孔地震嘶吼尖叫崩溃撞墙，终于平复心情接受这个设定了之后  
华纳：嘻嘻嘻骗你的其实他俩没有血缘关系surprise！  
别拦我，我要把这届的华纳负责人喝凉水灌巴豆脖子上挂秤砣这么大钉子扎人舌头倒吊起来拿鞭子抽！

昨天吧，昨天我把you'll keep正式校对完毕发上来  
普圈的基友：外网那个小哥扒出来了，艾梅伯在2016年5月20号晚上拉人到德普公寓里过夜的那个男人是付兰兰，对就是老版蜘蛛侠里的那个绿魔，嗯，实锤，和自称那一天被家暴了的她脸上干干净净没有伤一样是实锤  
……其实这个算是好事，但为什么放在一起说呢，因为又有艾梅伯粉高潮了，汪汪汪地扑过来勒令德普粉闭嘴，老老实实接锅，承认德普是家暴犯以及其他的“人美心善傻白甜媚拉小公主”对媒体放屁造谣的一切脏水骂名  
不，就不  
以及是湄拉，谢谢，你们的主子估计这辈子也就这一个蹭着前夫的光才被选中去毁掉的高人气角色了，把海后的名字记清楚了，碧池们  
不过付兰兰粉倒是没什么动静，不过也可能是我没看见，不过也可能现在也没有多少付兰兰粉了  
毕竟约未成年女粉+性骚扰女学员都是实得不能再实的锤了，想洗都难

行了把这事骂完我痛快多了（昨天顾着高考一直没敢说

但是今天，就在我又翻完一篇蝠丑之后，想发到随缘居，却发现随缘居又崩了，准确来说是从昨晚一直维护到现在  
（烟.jpg

啊啊啊啊六月，你比五月多一月  
啊啊啊啊六月，我怀疑你从月初就开始方我，我这个星期的所有遭遇都是证据


	25. 关于莱兔的新电影之他到底叫莫什么？

刚才和朋友聊莱兔的那个吸血鬼电影

我：也不知道莫蒂亚斯什么时候上映……

朋友：？你是说莫里亚蒂？

我：那个是福尔摩斯的反派，我说的是莱兔的漫威电影

朋友：？那个好像就叫莫利亚（海贼王七武海之一）吧

我：虽然我不记得具体怎么拼但是肯定是四个字

朋友：emmmmm莫比迪克？

我：那是大白鲨！（其实那个小说叫《白鲸》，我总跟鲨鱼记混了……）

后来我们直接去百度了

原来是叫《莫比亚斯》………………

我恨音译【不是


	26. 论《格林兄弟》与《九品芝麻官》的兼容性

**“他们说你勾结江洋大盗，贩卖军火，推老婆婆下海，还强奸了一只母猪。”**

**“母猪？我没有强奸母猪啊？”**

你们以为我在看《九品芝麻官》

——其实我在看《格林兄弟》哒[允悲]

  
  
ps：其实buggery这次除了兽奸还有鸡奸的意思，对就是指俩男的搞上了的那个词

不过从一脸茫然的被控方威尔的反应来看兄弟俩应该是被诬陷了……应该也就这最后一条罪名是被诬陷的【。

~~但是躲在威尔背后的杰克偷偷吐了下舌头（艹我看电影的时候居然没注意到这个细节~~


	27. 听《花火》原曲，想到了《断背山》

听《花火》原曲（就是很火的那个“我愿生而彷徨，我愿生而动荡”的《国境四方》的原唱）时意外发现，这个歌词或许很适合剪断背山

谁が悪いわけじゃなくてそれは夏のせいで

这并非是谁的错，都怪这蠢蠢欲动的夏天

あなたを想う気持ち热を出しました

对你的思恋，仿佛发烧一般

一瞬(ひととき)も离れてはいられないほど

想见你，只是任性的一味想见你

会いたいただひたすら会いたい

都到了无法离开你的程度

どんな幸せなときも少し悲しいのは

不论多么幸福的时刻，让我稍许悲伤的是

私があなた好きになりすぎたせいです

太过于喜欢你 这个事实

この夏がこの恋が消えてしまいそう

这个夏天 这段恋情，好像快要消失殆尽了

会いたいただいつでも会いたい

想见你，只是不论何时都想见到你

あなたに会うたびわがままになります

每一次见到你，都变得任性起来

このままずっとこのままで

就像这样，就一直像这样吧

言叶なんか要らない见つめてください

言语什么的都无足轻重，让我一直注视着你

こんなに溢れてるあなた……好きです

对你那般的喜欢，都要溢出我的胸口

（可能这么直白地把歌词打出来反而很难引起共鸣

但是听的时候想想原剧，就很想哭了

……最近丧得不知道什么时候能复原


	28. 重温1990年大陆版《封神榜》电视剧

愿生命化作那朵莲花，功名利禄全抛下，让百姓传颂，神的逍遥，我辈只独占世间潇洒——

出自90年大陆版《封神榜》，片尾曲《独占潇洒》，演唱者是谭咏麟  
是又爱又怕的童年记忆。这部剧真的很敢拍啊，印象最深的都不是哪吒割肉剔骨后的小孩子血淋淋的死状了，也不是砍头啊毒蛇坑啊，而是被炮烙的人被活活烧死，眼珠都化成灰了从眼眶里流出来……  
但是是即使心惊胆战也忍不住要追着看的电视剧  
蓝天野老师的姜子牙真是把仙风道骨这四个字给演绝了，以至于后来看到《渡尘凡》里的姜子牙对天漪三番五次提防驱逐，都因为蓝天野老师版的姜子牙的形象而讨厌不起来  
这版让人诟病的主要还是造型，被吐槽说“个个都是低配版圣斗士”，但照样让幼时不知颜值为何物的我对片中的哪吒和杨戬爱得死去活来  
有魔改，很多很多的魔改，但是反而比原著多了很多人情味（原著中土行孙和邓婵玉的充满男权凝视的猥琐恶臭的“系足之好”，被改成了土行孙投靠西岐得势之后，面对怒火中烧的邓小姐，反而心软要放她离开，更是冒死顶罪，才让美人见识到了这个小矮子内心里的大气概；殷洪殷郊兄弟俩在原著中的复制粘贴般的双双背叛，也改成了哥哥背明投暗，弟弟坚守正道，兄弟情抵不过正邪之争的挥泪相别；原著里比起昆仑仙人对小弟子明知白白送死还点名“你去探阵”，见弟子死后又毫无感情地点名下一个“你继续去探阵”的冷漠，更是多了不少人情味的原创细节：黄天化想念父亲偷偷跑下山却意外横死，黄飞虎抱着儿子尸首上山求儿子师傅救命，道德真君嘴上埋怨却还是尽心尽力施救自己徒弟；杨戬被毒瞎了眼睛，回玉泉山的途中被妖魔截道，危难时刻玉鼎真人出场，先是温和扶起杨戬安慰“不要怕，有师父在”，紧接着对妖魔冷眉立目“谁敢伤我徒儿”）  
当然也有很多的不足，大概是制作经费不够吧，有好多好多的经典战役都没有拍出来，真的很可惜，而且毕竟是上世纪的老剧了，特效和不少人演技在今天看来都挺尬的  
很庆幸是小时候看的了，现在还能找到这版的资源简直感激涕零，戴上童年滤镜依旧还能再看三百遍


	29. 有点受够傻白甜OOC的蝠丑文图的抱怨

老实说我真的挺想看【的确是个坏人】的小丑和【的确坚持正义】的老爷的cp文  
所以对我而言我接受不了乐高 **这种** 官方傻白甜无达成障碍的类型的蝠丑（是举例这个类型！没有拦着其他人不许吃乐高的意思，没有拦着其他人不许吃乐高的意思，没有拦着其他人不许吃乐高的意思，重要的话说三遍，只是我自己不能接受官方这么玩）  
双方都甜甜蜜蜜亲亲昵昵互相喂饭的这种类型当无脑欢乐向看个一次两次还好，多了就……“我何不随便在地摊上买本花火杂志找篇三流的霸宠言情人名替换？”  
能做到彼此立场相对甚至踩线，却还能达成cp，才是真的大手  
所以我永远爱messageredacted太太等人  
——ps：我也骂我自己呢，我自己也写不出来这种文，我自己也经常偷懒写“cp达成后”的背景设定  
但是不妨碍我一边唾弃自己一边艳羡神作


	30. 想吃贝尔和希斯的其他角色拉郎

擦皮鞋，擦皮鞋，大家都来擦皮鞋，你说亮不亮，嘿！擦皮鞋，擦皮鞋……  
（边重温《撕裂的末日》边盯着贝尔锃光瓦亮的黑皮鞋的鞋尖边全程脑内愉悦哼唧  
啊……贝尔的颜是真的适合演这种冷酷又残忍的人形机器的角色  
深邃的眼窝和锋利的鼻梁和嘴唇，被这种人接吻会割破皮肤渗出鲜血的感觉  
无论是纳粹还是思想警，都是量颜打造般的完美设定  
想被那双黑皮鞋或者长靴踹胸口直至吐出鲜血……

不过果然还是最想吃毫无人性的人形机器与希斯那个背负着永生的苦楚的神父的拉郎  
神爱世人，却不救人  
真正试图挽救罪人的，自己早已被神抛弃

——你说的这是哪个cp？  
——不是哪个cp！他们就真的是那种……很少见的那种……宿命，信仰，很有深度，一看就知道会疯狂撒玻璃是只有我才能搞出来的不是人的玩意儿  
——噗嗤  
——喂！！！  
——我想起了高兴的事情：你开的坑在你第二天醒来以后从来没有写完过  
emmmmmm……艹好像还真是_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__


	31. 为色图正名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原写于19年9月18日，当时美术生被污名化、被要求将裸体从美术课本中删除一事上了微博热搜

提升色感的最佳方式就是看涩图  
琢磨透视的最佳方式就是临涩图  
练习表情的最佳方式就是画涩图  
综上所述，涩图是画手进步的阶梯  
微博那个热搜底下的评论我觉得走向了另一个极端，片面地强调艺术是纯洁的，是无暇的，是不应该有性相关的意味的  
的确，在美术生眼里需要临摹练习人体肌肉走向和皮肤褶皱的裸模的确如同其他水果啊瓶瓶罐罐啊之类的静物般普通（在这里声明：没有对裸模老师们不敬的意思，实际上真的很感激他们不畏现在这个主流趋势依旧保守的世俗的眼光，坦坦荡荡地挣着干干净净的钱  
可大大方方地承认“我学画画就是为了想自己画我cp的涩图怎么了”？  
涩图让人心情愉悦刺激大脑多巴胺分泌有效驱走现实中的抑郁情绪，不应该因为美术生被污名化，就转而被当成转移火力的靶子将涩图污名化  
愿美术生不会被污名化，也愿我们成年人可以迎来大大方方地坦承“我的确有看过涩图”“我觉得涩图不会带坏我自己”“哪是相声把你带坏了，你进来之前就是那么个玩意儿，教育好了也是一流氓”的时代


	32. 是某个平行世界里的蝙蝠侠和谜语人的同框！【x

（梗：老吉之前曾经被传言是华纳的新蝙蝠侠的意向人选；在诺兰的TDKR上映之前外网有传言德普将在其中出演谜语人


	33. 论两代Joker的其他影片的拉郎兼容性之《鹅毛笔》与《食罪人》的神父组

被安利了《鹅毛笔》（虽然网速太慢还没下载完影片

但是光看描述莫名有种既视感——

凤凰的《鹅毛笔》：禁欲神父，有很多哭戏，受离经叛道的男主蛊惑，正统信仰动摇，结果女友被男主间接害死，抱着女友哭，结局被男主弄脏

希斯的《食罪人》：禁欲神父，有很多哭戏，受离经叛道的男配蛊惑，正统信仰动摇，结果女友被男配直接害死，抱着女友哭，结局被男配弄脏

我……我想……吃修女姐妹了（捂嘴哽咽

我之前说过，我其实不太能get希斯的颜（即使他被说好看的《我恨你的十件事》也一样……

但是他在《食罪人》里的清冷神父真的美貌杀我

高瘦的身影裹着保守严实的黑风衣，苍白的脸配上时不时就哭红了的眼睛，以及压抑的哭声与断续的喘息呻吟……

真的，我好了一万零六百八十多次

两部片子唯一的区别大概是《食罪人》从某种角度而言，其实是个烂片……

但要说故事讲清楚了没？其实也讲清楚了。这个片子就是个很典型的东亚文化最熟悉的恐怖故事：找替身。但是它烂就烂在编导不知道怎么想的，往里头加了很多没头没尾的支线小剧情，人物背景，还有其他一些原创的设定上的细节，结果这些旁的还没交代清楚，影片就拍完了

于是这部片子唯一值得安利的点是神父.ver的希斯……

（深吸口气）

我要搞修道院姐妹，现在立刻马上！【滚啊


	34. 混乱泥塑思考发言

凤凰是犹太美女，希斯是澳洲哥哥

尼德普是卷毛太太家的蛋黄那种虽然身体胖乎乎（划掉）毛茸茸的但脸依旧很小的眼睛亮晶晶的小猫咪  
人形态是吉普赛女郎，像乌鸦一般用布条和链子点缀自己的羽裙，因为种种原因被污名为是“暴力的荡妇”，实际上是会腼腆地微笑着双手合十对所有人弯腰鞠躬，甚至会双膝跪地陪小孩子玩的天使

莱兔…………莱兔只要不在DCEU里就是高中时因为语言障碍而总是睁着过大的蓝玻璃眼珠无辜望着你的麻花辫校花

——在DCEU就是油腻降智霸总黄晓明好了我们不要再提他那个智熄角色了（地铁大爷手机.jpg

班叔是拉丁舞跳得很好的爹，美洲豹一样灵活矫健的躯体上是随着舒展动作流水般起伏的肌肉，只要他不开口。这人只要一开口就是爆谁也听不懂的语速千字每秒的西班牙绕口令，但该死，哪怕他开口后形象瞬间变成相声演员，他还是拉丁情人

贝尔是纳粹，思想警，孤居古堡的阴郁贵族，一切危险诡异但又莫名飞蛾扑火般吸引人的鬼火，黑色及膝长靴或者皮鞋尖直接能照着人的胸口踹到吐血。过薄的嘴唇和深邃的眼窝以及刀削般的面部线条早已说明了他不应靠近，他唯一的温柔时刻是亲手捏碎想要逃离的你的踝骨后再亲手上药包扎

大本……大本得看胡子形态，没胡子太幼了，一米九二的娃娃脸不是我的菜。但他的胡子形态是真的杀人，像上世纪美国二十年代的黄金时期的私酒贩子，或者干脆黑手党教父。鬓角的银丝与下颌的胡渣，但绝妙的是他的睫毛长得妩媚，眨动间在皮肤上投下扇形的阴影

吉伦：猫猫！大猫猫！总是微笑嘴的大猫猫！孩子们玩时他坐在一边看，又长又粗的缅甸尾巴安安分分地搭在厚实的肉掌上，总是眯着眼睛翘起嘴角的开心模样，实际上谁也不知道他在想什么


	35. 论两代Joker的其他影片的拉郎兼容性之《鹅毛笔》与《卡萨诺瓦》的有罪组

垂死病中惊坐起——

希斯的《卡萨诺瓦》里，本蝠的管家在里面饰演了一个看他不顺眼想搞死他的神甫

凤凰的《鹅毛笔》里，贝蝠的管家在里面饰演了一个看他不顺眼最后把他关起来了的神甫

#熟人局的碰撞！#


	36. 论两代Joker的其他影片的拉郎兼容性之《角斗士》与《圣战骑士》的王骑组

被安利了凤凰《角斗士》和希斯《圣战骑士》的拉郎

是这样的：凤凰是反派男二，把男主捆绑起来戳刺；希斯是男主，被反派男二捆绑起来戳刺

（开始幻视……


	37. 依旧是花鸟组的脑洞

（缓缓坐起……  
因为某些缘故，一般在半架空的AU里我比较倾向设定希斯丑是意大利人  
那么问题来了  
如果走这个国籍设定的黑手党AU的话  
希斯丑会亲吻凤凰丑吗……

虽然背景是哥谭，但其实准确来说意大利的那个才是从威尼斯逃到异国他乡的，原因众说纷纭，有人说是警方通缉有人说是家族内争，最扯的传言是他欠了全城的女人与半个城的男人的情债因此逃了婚，但没人敢问本人，毕竟谁也不知道得到的回答是另一个谎话还是喉咙上的一刀。谁也不想跟这个不按常理出牌的疯子扯上交道，绿眼睛的黑道新贵尤甚：他分不清动辄把自己拽过去在自己脸上亲一口的家伙的意思是喜欢自己还是威胁要杀了自己（临时胡扯的脑洞，不是要写这个


	38. 依旧是花鸟组的泥塑脑洞

弗莱克家的女儿在晚上十一点出门了，邻居看见的，但谁也没在意，就像没人在意这家的女儿究竟叫什么名字，如果要问，可能是个类似玛丽，珍妮，杰西卡之类烂大街的妓女的名字。实际上她叫亚瑟，并且她真的去做了妓女，但是没人在意。没人在意这家因为拖欠了过多的医药费与房租而被母亲握住手哀求的女儿心里在想什么，没人在意她去做了什么，今晚能不能平安回来，没人在意那几个未成年却已经开始学着大人干起混账事了的家伙最后会不会老老实实付嫖资。没人在意，今天是哥谭最普通的一天。

有个疯丫头从着火的老房子里三步并两步地跳下台阶逃了出去，中途还因为被绊了一跤翻滚着爬起来再跑时有点一瘸一拐的，但她笑得挺开心的，至少看上去如此，裂开的笑容一直蔓延到耳根，鲜血一滴滴地流过她的下巴。没人知道她的伤疤是怎么来的，没人知道房子是怎么着火的，没人知道里面的尸体是怎么回事。没人知道，今天是哥谭最普通的一天。

三小时后她们将在某条小巷内撞见，同样狼狈的局面是她们成为犯罪公主之前的最后一次。于是过往结束，新生开始。


	39. 依旧是花鸟组的相处脑洞

亚瑟双手捧着一枚炸弹，拇指颤颤巍巍地悬在起爆键上，小心不要按下去。但是身边所有人都在推搡他，摇晃他，将他挤过来又撞过去。没有人在意他细微而焦急的求救：别这样，请不要碰我，它会爆炸的，我不想伤害到任何人……

突然有个紫衣的疯子穿过人群向他而来，扶住他的手，用力地帮他摁下按钮——

“瞧，你现在开心多了。”对方大笑，“为什么这么墨守成规？”

（这个就是我脑子里花鸟组的双丑相处模式


	40. 是正在写的花鸟组脑洞

目前已知：凤凰丑的故事发生在上世纪80年代，具体什么时候没说

那么假设，就是1985年，布鲁斯八岁，丧亲

那么二十年后，布鲁斯游历归来，成为蝙蝠侠，也就是现实中2005年，诺兰版蝙蝠侠起源《侠影之谜》上映时间

如果不考虑现实生活中的时间流逝（BB05年上映，TDK是08年上映但时间线接BB之后），也不考虑两版电影的拍摄先后，单拎出来这个巧合

那个混乱之夜的故事可以看作是一种传承

小小的身影抱着腿坐在黑暗里，屋里唯一的光源是面前的电视荧幕

红衣的凤凰涅槃起舞，孤单的欧石楠找到了同类

Are you a happy boy？

Why so serious？


	41. 之于希斯丑的泥塑发言

我宣布，以后在我这里希斯丑的代号就是大小姐了  
（捂心口  
胸罩带，吊袜带，五颜六色的拼贴袜子（推上还有人拿希斯丑的袜子跟凤凰丑的白袜子对比，得出结论：时尚达人与土气OL的百合恋）  
↑以上包括“百合”俩字都是原话，真的是原话！妈耶要泥起来还是樱花妹那边泥得最疯  
拜她们所赐，因为入坑这么多年的我万万没注意到，希斯丑在裤子里竟然还绑了吊袜带！  
我白看了这么多年TDK！！！  
（其实准确来说是衬衫夹。但差不多，都是捆在大腿上的皮圈，夹上面还是夹下面都无所谓【？  
涩就完事儿了【等等  
是疯疯癫癫但的确是被娇生惯养长大的大小姐  
衣着考究又不缺钱，一心只想追着蝙蝠，为了得到注意不惜造成整个城市的混乱  
是任性又不在乎人间疾苦的反派大小姐了  
真的，有推上一群列文虎克太太重温TDK真好  
我个人以前只知道诺兰光是给希斯丑的领带还是衬衫就挑了六种不同花纹的面料……  
——连贝蝠都没有这个待遇啊导演！  
诺兰偏心实锤了【x


	42. 短暂地爬墙一下兔花版双丑

又一次发现对方无意识吮吸下唇的老习惯又犯了之后  
「什么啊……口欲期滞留啊？小孩子吗你！」  
「……」  
「想做小孩子也不是不可以，我记得我收集过几件婴儿衣服……哈莉用不上的话那我找给你好了」  
「…………」  
「说起来你对嘴巴上的伤疤编的那么多的谎话里，就没有一个是你自己咬的吗？啊，我明白了，正因为那个才是真相，对吧？」  
「………………喂，帮我拿一下。」  
这么说着的对方，在踢开门扬长而去的同时，丢来一份贴心地拔去了插销的手榴弹

（有点日语腔是因为我最近在搞日翻  
靠，樱花妹的水仙/泥塑/幻觉战斗力是真的高  
但是莱兔丑是真的静若布偶动若疯狗【。  
希斯丑不一样  
大小姐就是疯狗【？


	43. 三代小丑的ABO脑洞

如果说ABO设定里信息素是根据最影响人的经历时期的味道而决定的  
那无论哪个版本的蝙蝠都是八岁的犯罪巷，硝烟，鲜血，惊恐的肾上腺素的苦涩

希斯丑的信息素会非常复杂，就像他错综复杂的身世故事的累加。各种气味糅合在一起，反倒是种非常刺鼻令人避之不及的臭味（官设  
凤凰丑的也是枪支的金属和硝烟的气味，可能还带点儿以前的奶味（童年受过创伤会导致心智某一部分倒退为婴儿期）。但更大的可能会被新生的信息素的味道盖过去，就像回不去的人生  
莱兔丑跟杰克丑都是泡化学池的版本，是种青苹果一样的笑气的味道  
……就是类似双氧水的味道【。

今天没羞辱他那个丑我有点不太习惯（挠头【？


	44. 花鸟组都有撞车戏诶？

花鸟组都有撞车后摔倒翻滚再爬起来走两步又摔一跟头  
真的好涩噢（小声  
（希斯丑那地方是跟蝙蝠追车戏那段，车被蝙蝠拦线翻了之后他爬出来晕晕乎乎地没走两步一个咕咚又摔了，不知为何很少见有人提  
但是长腿在地上翻滚了一圈再爬起来的那个弓步我死了  
凤凰丑那幕网上有另一个角度的路人拍摄镜头（其实在上映很久之前就有再另外一个角度的路透，不过不是视频是照片），他被出租车撞倒之后从地上爬起来跑几步又摔了  
可惜第二次摔倒的时候正片剪了  
包括那个得意的小中指也剪了，淦  
唉……  
姐妹花的腿真涩  
（准确来说是在地上翻滚起伏的时候最涩  
希斯腿长亚瑟腿细，都好，都想搞

所以莱兔丑妈的他能有什么亮点呢（捂脸  
我真的…………我当初要没有那么期望我看到正片我都不至于那么绝望…………  
时隔八年，另一个奥斯卡得主  
然后就让他以一个无能中二油腻霸总的最终形象出现在了荧幕上  
让观众觉得痛苦，是华纳老总天赋.jpg  
唉………………  
要不艰难地搞了两年花兔及花兔版双蝠丑的我是怎么饿死的？  
他唯一的亮点（也是我唯一搞了两年的动力）就是哈莉的幻觉中他那几秒钟素颜  
人妻！贤妻良母！棕发碧眼omega！  
和胡子形态的大本一起无缝代入N52失忆组无违和！  
……几秒钟的素颜我艰难地吃了两年  
也是我造孽的报应（棒读


	45. 又是三代小丑的ABO脑洞

我流ABO的设定方式——

在ABO的世界里，男女是性别，而ABO是指社会属性

生子依旧是男女交配的行为结果，但生下的是蛋，需要特殊“孵化”后才能破壳爬出婴儿。婴儿的ABO属性取决于被称为孵化期的这段照料时间，正常情况下都会长成Beta，只有极少数被精心护理的会长成Alpha，而Omega则是营养不良与虐待的结果

从某种程度而言，Omega也算是稀少品种了，因为被虐待后还能活下来的婴儿可不多

而幸运又不幸地，亚瑟·弗莱克就是这样的一个幸存下来的废物。他是在最后关头从几乎被摔碎的蛋壳里爬出来的湿漉漉的雏鸟，并且又挣扎地活了几十年，才终于浴火涅槃成为红色的凤凰

莱兔丑是Beta，泡池子之前的他有漂亮的脸和棕色的头发，如果没有化学池事件，他应该会成为哈莉的幻想中的那种贤妻良母一样的男人。但可惜他只是一介Beta，哥谭里随处可见的普通人，哪怕突然消失了都不会有邻居发现。直到他以绿发白皮的野兽形象返回哥谭，成为狂笑的噩梦

而震惊蝙蝠的是希斯丑是个Alpha。不，对方当然是Alpha，除了Alpha谁还会有那种无穷似的精力和好勇斗狠的基因劣性，但这样一个难以用人类来称呼的裂口怪物居然曾经（或许）也是个和自己一样在优渥的环境下被精心照料抚养的贵公子。在你身上发生了什么事？他问过，但对方只是大笑着不断地跟他讲述一个又一个的荒谬的故事


	46. 深夜再次为断背山反派组嚎叫哀叹

我好吃断背山反派组啊我好吃……  
是前生注定是莫错过姻缘  
但我的理智清楚，反派组是不可能甜的  
这是各自心怀鬼胎，只是可能为了相似的目的而暂时走到一起的两只冷血动物  
丑不用说了，他反社会，草芥人命，处理事情的手段极端又残忍，他是否真的疯了已经不重要了，重要的地方在于他在官设里还对蝙蝠抱有一种病态的迷恋  
至于昆汀，他的冷血程度不亚于丑。虫2再怎么剧情逻辑bug重重、角色工具化、各种降智打击，有一点我很吃，就是昆汀以平静的语气和表情命令Edith找出小虫的同学的资料那段  
他说那话的时候还是微微蹙着眉的  
我当时在影院就好他妈怦然心动可以说是剧烈震动【x  
天生似的悲天悯人的菩萨低眉相，做的却是阴狠毒辣的双手沾血事  
所以之前我那章更新的时候就提过一嘴，反派组这对情侣关系可能看着甜，实际上不健康  
（是的哪怕是最能无脑傻白甜的校园paro我都对这对的关系有些不抱希望，甚至可以说是绝望  
两人都是自私自利的疯子，丑好歹还是蝠性恋（虽然他示爱的方式是真的病态），至于昆汀我想了很久，他真的可能只是爱自己  
一起搞事，可以  
交心，免谈。如果你刺探我，我会先刺你一刀

本就没姻缘作份  
又何来什么情深  
俗世莫沾身，他不过凡人


	47. 我爱的人有的是坦荡的灵魂

看到那条爱情骗子谈论BBM的po底下的评论时又难过了……而且想起了我另一个本命……

【希斯从不容忍，也不迎合别人开恐同玩笑】【约翰尼是我见过最没有恐同倾向的异性恋男孩】【你不知道我所有角色都是gay吗】  
我爱的人有坦坦荡荡的灵魂，爱就是爱，与性别无关  
靠卖腐火起来，火起来又急忙忙提纯的过河拆桥的某家是不会懂的。这是它们的悲哀


	48. 荒淫无道昏君在线守寡是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是3月初的碎碎念，那几天因为AO3被墙了，并被肖战粉丝污蔑为“因为是黄色网站所以被查处了”，于是在微博上激起大量公愤，许多太太展开抽奖中黄文/色图活动，并点明了不抽肖战粉  
> 而我的微博账号不知道为什么，在转发区里显示不出来，这样会被判定无效参与不会中奖，于是万般悲愤之下的吐槽

是这样的，我的微博号不知道怎么回事，可能是被炸了两次盯上了，也可能是经常转发某些东西，也可能因为我的ID后缀“德普没家暴”的家暴俩字戳新浪肺管子了。总之，不管因为什么，事实是这样的：我无论转发什么（除了我自己转自己的微博），在转发区都不会显示我的ID

我问了一下，说如果转发区不显示的话，那就算某条抽奖po只有我一个人在转发，开奖后也会判定为无效转发不会中奖。好过分的，宁可判定无效都不给我

于是，当我的微博首页都迎来了一波抽奖画色图写黄文各种play毫无下限各种xp只有点不到没有做不到的狂欢热潮时，我只能抱着腿坐在角落无声抽泣，然后擦干眼泪爬起来被迫自己产出

好伤心的

我是一个荒淫无度的昏君，结果被锁在空无一人的后宫里，门外大臣们喊道陛下您自己就很美啊玩您自己吧，我哭着砸门说我不我要花式宠幸大奶子御姐小傲娇萝莉温顺人妻泼辣娇妹，大臣说你都被赶下龙椅被屏蔽了你想屁吃呢

哭到昏厥

昏厥完之后还不是得爬起来自己撸（哭唧唧赶稿画断背山反派组


	49. 仍是三月初对肖战事件的思考

我虽然本质德普粉，但我偶尔会为了剧情设定会写他攻

希斯丑一米八五，但拦不住我天天叫他大小姐 #大小姐你好娇，大小姐你今天又换新袜子了吗？（1/1）#

老爷DC总攻，尤其贝尔，气质凛冽肃杀，哥谭唯一一男的，但是那篇AU里我照样写他是女装大佬。本蝠也是睫毛长到妩媚一男的

我心疼莱兔舔素颜期盼莫比亚斯跟我想起来他的丑一次就羞辱一次有冲突吗？

同上，我期盼莫比亚斯期盼老吉的神秘客跟我每天笑嘻嘻问狗漫威暴毙了吗有冲突吗？

就像童年时迪士尼动画光碟买了一柜子，现在照样翻着白眼骂狗迪资本垄断炒剩饭边当边立一样。不虚，我又不欠什么童年债

我写花鸟组也不耽误我写鸟花（凤凰丑在正片多我见犹怜一女的，结局就多瞳孔地震一壮汉……淦，至今我想起他胳膊上的肌肉还是震惊到shock

断背山是互攻（暴言）那只在访谈里主动说自己是攻的大金毛你说你的，我就是觉得那只蓝眼睛的波斯猫也是娇攻

班德拉斯早年影片四个角色三个gay，三个gay还都是受，可我照样吃艾桑及相关班普角色衍生

虽然但是，我RPS吃炮普。曼普天道，蒂普王道，都很好，不冲突，我抱着这对邪道吃我自己的

黑执事我个人认为威格是枢娘官配，葬克是同人拉郎，葬格直接就是假的是动画组私货，但是我产出这些时的心都很真

万合天宜全司最A，“官方”（《生活就是喜剧》那本书里）更是直接设定身高一米九，也是全司里唯一的性转女体的违和感犹如琦玉一拳打穿荧幕的张本煜，只要他说出“女装是男人的母亲”那一刻，我写煜受写得就心安理得

——开玩笑的，他不说我也吃他受吃得心安理得。他们万合天宜任何混乱邪恶配对只要写得好我都吃

Azazel和Riptide（哇我居然还能一秒打出激流的英文名，好，不愧是你，冷圈锻炼出来的肌肉记忆）虽然官方早就凉了……不对，虽然官方根本就没存在过这条船，我也几年没产出没翻译了，但我仍在幽灵船上

说这些是……

有些孩子可能根本就不知道，这个世上不是非黑即白，不是我骂了xx我就是xx的黑，我是不是谁的粉也与我在同人里按照剧情走向决定他在床上是攻还是受在床下是主流人设还是冷门人设无关，同样的，我写xx受也不一定代表我就粉他更多一些

我骂艾梅伯被打成漫威狗，至今我想起来一次拿出来嘲笑一次

是挺可笑的啊，尤其引申到光看同人去揣摩作者的心态这件事

创作者在文字之外有自己的想法，任何题材与设定最后都是服务于剧情的发展，写某人是性别认知障碍与洗头小弟彼此救赎的站街女不等于就是丑化，同样的，写川普被轮煎难道就代表ao3八百篇同人作者人均川建国粉吗？

倒是那些至今仍在义愤填膺……“你正主被写成妓女你炸不炸”的肖战洗地粉丝，让我觉得更可怕

我至今就炸过一次——并且也没有举报，只是私下和人吐槽，也没带截图链接和ID，却得知我反而被作者挂被骂成了是玻璃心——，如果关注我比较早的知道这事：在加勒比海盗5上映后，短暂来了一小段时间新粉，然后用“德普离婚”这段当初仍有黄泉路人在加5影评下黑他是家暴犯的真实经历，写了篇【艾梅伯找人轮j了德普】

这是唯一令我愤怒的产出，之前那篇写暗巷组设定GG是cre的养父还家暴过cre的指桑骂槐的设定也没让我那么愤怒。因为那篇作者本来就有阴阳怪气的嫌疑，但这篇是德普“粉丝”的产出，她明知德普是被艾梅伯污蔑，却觉得这是个美妙的肉梗，还在评论里跟人嘻嘻哈哈讨论轮j后找谁来接盘

如果一个人说自己是MJ粉，然后写MJ被诬告娈童后被FBI“调查”（此处的引号内有性意味）——只是以这两位同样被泼脏水的大天使举例，无意冒犯MJ，愿他的灵魂安息，愿至今仍在活跃的黑子得到报应——会有人觉得香吗？

六子被迫自剖肚子取出凉粉，惨烈，但这是文艺作品，想怎么没下限产出同人都可以

但在现实中对一个真实存在的六子嘻嘻哈哈“趁热”的，你们良心都被狗吃了

愤怒结束，回到那个话题

在看也没看主题是彼此救赎、探讨性别认知障碍、校园霸凌、并且最黄也只是手和口的原文的情况下，单凭着“站街”，便想到妓女，便想到下贱，便想到种种和谐词，便想到爱豆风评受损，中国人的想象力唯有在这一层上突飞猛进

何况，“妓女”这个词，戳痛了你们什么肺管子呢？

你们不关心真实的妓女有多少是生活所迫，有多少是被拐卖骨肉分离终生囚禁，有多少是被家庭环境或洗脑或直接调教长大的

你们只知道“妓女”是下贱的，不能让哥哥的形象被玷污

你们不关心活生生的人，只关心一具木偶的金身有没有被擦得更亮一些，为此不惜砸了别人的家园，并将更多的脏水泼向你们瞧不起的同胞

这个是整件事情里最让我恐怖的地方，想一想与我擦肩而过的路人，可以为了臆想中的恨意，突然掏出口袋里的刀子随手刺向他人，就让我觉得毛骨悚然

早已不是什么饭圈不饭圈的问题了，是人心已经畸形了


	50. 关于BBS论坛时代的怀旧

那时候大家都是用户，没有关注者更没有粉丝一说  
有文就去文区开帖子，丢进来  
有图就去图区开帖子，丢进来  
有视频就去视频区开帖子，丢进来  
没有产出就去专门的水区灌水聊天闲扯  
没有什么“30fo点梗”“开学退圈致歉”“只有我一个人觉得xx很真吗”“快看这是叨叨记账的糖”“还有人没看过原作这几张截图吗”这种言之无物的东西和真正的同人创作产物混在一起刷屏，更不会因为本来就冷门的原作标题涉及到了违禁词而导致整个圈子的产出tag都搜不出来  
如果正经产出底下没人回，那就是没人回，要么是写得不好要么就是单纯的圈子太冷暂时没有同好，楼主如果自己反复灌水顶贴“求热度”是会被耻笑的，因为也根本没有什么热度一说。有的论坛会给高点击率回复又多的真·大神文加精，但大家都有眼睛，不瞎，不会真正去吹什么2w“热度”的套梗儿童画  
我经历过论坛时代，我见识过同人圈相对最安心的时候  
然后我失去了许多论坛  
纵横道，神罚，银青色的荆棘路，魔药炼制间，熊猫海贼团，还有一些我个人吃的小众cp的only论坛，全都没了  
现在唯一我还在混的国内论坛是随缘居  
我反复说过很多次，我对随缘居没有多少好感，因为我目睹过蝠丑党是怎么被抱团喷被排挤的，甚至我自己也被点漏被ky过好几次  
要不是因为论坛的阅读体验真的比一篇文要割裂得七零八落才能发出来的lof好太多，我何必苦苦推荐这个如今国内仅存的欧美同人only论坛  
我只想回到安心吃粮产粮的BBS时代  
哇，说到BBS，刚才心血来潮去查了一下，连那首冷cp之歌也是十年前的产物了  
里面有句歌词“在无数的深夜里，BBS和度婶谷哥全开启，看文从来不挑剔，有人写就很不容易”  
笑了之后又想哭  
谷歌早就被墙了，BBS也逐渐没了  
依旧有人写就很不容易，因为看文的会挑剔地随时网暴甚至人肉举报  
我经历过最好的时代，我是独自叹惋的九斤老太


	51. 记一下自己曾见过的断背组的粮（主要是MV剪辑

其实说实话，哪怕再怎么吐槽，其实心底还是感激老吉演了虫2的  
因为，就，要知道……我其实一个人默默地吃断背山（衍生）的cp吃了好几年了……  
但是在虫2之前，这对衍生的粮屈指可数，而且还是视频居多  
……算了，除了外网的一张断背山拉郎波斯王子和TDK的恶搞漫之外我就只见过视频【。  
而且还都得按秒计

①. 【欧美乱斗】无敌的我们 —— 00:39到00:46，共7秒，拉郎的是老吉的《波斯王子》和希斯的《圣战骑士》

②. [欧美影视混剪] - 伪·奥林匹斯星传 —— 02:45到02:52，共7秒，拉郎的还是波斯王子和圣战骑士

③. 【欧美混剪】锦鲤抄（纪念一下那些年BE的CP们） —— 00:32到00:36、00:58到01:06、02:02到02:08、02:36到02:43、03:14到03:33，共46秒。但这次的粮多是因为其实这次剪的是纯断背山的原剧【。不过还是难得的剪得挺好的一个原剧向MV，是用心剪的原剧，不是为了强行玩虐梗而一擦而过的火锅底料#此处有含蓄diss其他强拉断背山只为凑数的“多cp”向MV的意思#

④. 【欧美群像】孤独探戈（又名集齐九个变态可攻打阿卡姆 —— 00:59到00:59、01:22到01:25、01:34到01:39、02:14到02：21、02：37到02：42、02:50到02:51、03:23到03:24，共23秒，难得拉郎的是老吉的另一部《夜行者》和希斯的小丑

⑤. 【欧美电影】【冷CP混剪】康斯坦丁：梦象 —— 01:13到02:15、03:31到03:50、04:14到04:41，共108秒……不过说实话，这个剪的不够好，重复镜头有点多，而且大部分都是空镜头。拉郎的是波斯王子&圣战骑士+断背山、还有老吉单人的《后天》

⑥. 【欧美混剪】脑洞次大次（第六期） —— 02:47到03:10，共23秒，还是波斯王子和圣战骑士#话说回来这对王骑组拉郎得够多了吧！为什么没有见人写文或者画图呢！我要哭了，我已经在哭了啊你们看啊！#

⑦. 【歐美群像】周杰倫8.0 —— 09:13到09:18，共5秒——但是这次拉的终于是神秘客和希斯丑了！旧时光老情人组一起合伙欺负贝蝠老爷【x

⑧. 【混剪】同人的意义是什么 —— 02:41到02:49，共9秒，这次还是断背山，但是是逆天改命类型的甜向剪辑………………我已经饿到连人造玻璃糖也甘之如饴了（猫猫头垂泪.jpg

以上，我在虫2之前和上映时收集的断背组的粮就只有这么多（之前说的，那种一笔带过只是强行用衬衫玩虐梗的混剪我没收录）除了伪·奥林匹斯星传和孤独探戈这两个MV不知为何在B站上消失了之外，其他的MV都能在B站上找到


	52. 论卡萨诺瓦与加5的兼容性

希斯的卡萨诺瓦，被晚辈用手套扇脸  
德普的杰克斯派洛，被晚辈看见没穿裤子

姐弟俩都对卡萨诺瓦举过剑  
特纳父子都对杰克举过剑

卡萨诺瓦教乔万尼打起精神和自信去追女孩  
杰克带着全船人撮合亨利和女主

影片的结尾，乔万尼主动接替了卡萨诺瓦的名字留在威尼斯并娶了维多利亚，亨利带着卡特琳娜回到了岸上与父母团聚，而卡萨诺瓦与杰克，与他们隔了一个海洋的距离，继续书写着无人得知的传奇


End file.
